Survive The Jungle
by Reika Itsumi
Summary: The Professor chooses two of the Xenogroup to test his Time machine. Who will he pick and where will they go? Please Read and Review. The pairings will be revealed at the end of the story. The title has changed! So that way I can make it into two parts!CO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga or anything...except for the plot. I wish I did...(daydreams)

Anyway, I just have to say one thing...in order to get the full effect of this whole story and feel the emotions with it, you have to listen to some type of music for theemotional parts. I reccomend some Evanescence. It's what inspired me to write it so you won't get what I'm trying to get at...okay, so maybe you will. I'm just...wierd that way. Oh well, let's just get on to the story. I talk too much...

* * *

Chapter 1

Down in the basement of the Elsa in the Robo-foundry, the Professor had made another one of his wacky inventions. He called everyone down to see it.

"So…you're saying this let's you travel back in time? Doesn't the encephalon all ready do that?" Matthews asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, but it only teleports you to an imaginary space and it only projects where you've all ready been! This takes you to the real environment and to anywhere you set it to. I could set it at 180 AD if I wanted to!" The professor explained. Assistant Scott nodded excitedly.

"We haven't tested it yet, so we are going to pick two of you to experiment for us! Of coarse, we're only picking two because of limited space…so whoever is going please be prepared to be squished in there together." Assistant Scott added.

"I'm going to think of a number….and the two closest to that number are our volunteers. It's 1-10 by the way." The professor explained. He put his hand up to his chin and then nodded, letting everyone know that he had the number. These are the following results:

Shion: 4

Matthews: 2

MOMO: 5

Jr.: 6

Allen: 10

Ziggy:…didn't participate…

Tony: 8

Hammer: 9

KOS-MOS: Also didn't participate

Chaos: 1

Jin: 3

"Okay, Professor, what number did you pick?" Assistant Scott asked excitedly.

"I pick 6!"

"WHAT? Shoot…" Jr. said, tilting his head down.

"It looks like Jr. and MOMO are going to test my machine for me!" The Professor announced happily. Jr. blushed as well as MOMO.

"But Professor…I thought you said it should be same gender type of thing just in case someth…"

"Assistant Scott! Shut your yapper!" Assistant Scott sighed and went over to the device. He took off the cover and revealed a cylinder shaped object.

"You're…expecting us…to fit into that!" Jr. said while pointing to MOMO and himself and then to the machine that sat in front of them. The Professor and Assistant Scott nodded.

"But…are sure we'll fit?" MOMO asked gently. She swallowed hard as the two nodded once again.

"Don't worry, me and Assistant Scott tried it out…there's not too much room…but you'll fit. I'll be sending you to 199 AD so when you come back, tell us about your adventures! Oh, and to let us know when your ready to come back, I'll give you this little key chain. Just push the button on the back and we'll teleport you back!" The Professor explained, handing MOMO the flashy key chain.

"Ummm…" MOMO replied as she took the key chain. She examined it and it had a tiny button on the back.

"Don't worry! Now get in there you two!" The Professor rushed, pushing MOMO and Jr. into the tiny machine, having some difficulties. Once the two were shoved in there (facing each other) Assistant Scott went over to one of the panel boards controlling the Time Machine and pushed a green button.

"Have fun you two!" Shion laughed. Jr. gave her a somewhat evil glare and then he and MOMO vanished with a bright light.

"Ummm….Professor, I just noticed…you cheated at that number game. You said it after everyone said their numbers." Assistant Scott told the Professor. He received a glare from the Professor and then backed off.

"Assistant Scott," the Professor took him aside from all of the others, who where now bickering about the recent event, "They were two smallest and they would just make a cute couple."

"That's the reason? Professor…!"

"Shh! I don't want them to know…just forget about that okay?"

"…I guess…"

* * *

Jr. and MOMO found themselves in the middle of a dense forest. It was foggy and the rain was pouring buckets. 

"Geez…just our luck…" Jr. said, his hair all ready dripping with water. MOMO looked around cautiously, making sure she didn't leave Jr.'s side. "Come on, let's try and find someone…even though I doubt there would be anyone here…" Jr. suggested. MOMO nodded and ran over to him.

They began trudging through the forest, running into foot deep puddles, annoying bugs and anything else that could be annoying. Jr. was soaking wet with mud and water from tripping over a rock and falling into a mud puddle and MOMO was clinging to his arm at the sight of spiders the size of her hand.

"Let's stop for a while…" MOMO said still holding Jr.'s arm tightly. Jr. nodded in agreement and they sat under a tree that was big enough for them to be shaded from the rain.

"I hate it here…how could people live here?" Jr. said, crossing his arms. MOMO had let go of his arm. Instead, she sat really close to Jr., hoping nothing would attack her.

"I-I agree! Just to think all of this was real back then! I…" Her complaining stopped when a spider lowered in front of her face. She gulped and then screamed, scaring Jr. He stood up and immediately took out his guns. MOMO had gotten up with him and ran from the tree.

"What's wrong?" Jr. said with a fighting expression. He soon found the spider that had lowered itself in front of MOMO. He sighed and put his guns back, walking over to MOMO. MOMO had her hands up to her mouth and she was shaking heavily.

"It's just a spider MOMO…"

"I-I-I know…but…but….SPIDERS ARE SCAREY!" She screamed and she began to cry in Jr.'s arms. Jr. had a confused look on his face and then awkwardly put his arms around her.

"It's okay…really…"Jr.'s head turned as he heard distant chanting. Some types of drums were being beaten in a specific beat. "Hey, do you hear that?" Jr. asked. MOMO looked up and let him go, just as he had let her go.

"Yeah…" They continued to listen in and heard some singing. Jr. began to move away from MOMO's side, leaving MOMO there. MOMO soon began to follow.

As they both got closer, the music and singing became louder and more detailed than what they had heard. Jr. tried seeing through the thick fog and rain as well as past the trees and bushes.

"I can't see…we'll have to get closer."

"But Jr…"

"Don't worry MOMO, if anything happens I'll shoot them all down." Jr. reassured. The pink haired realian still didn't feel right, but listened to Jr. He inched closer until he was near a bundle of bushes. He kneeled down and made an opening in the bushes. MOMO joined him, making her own hole.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" MOMO questioned in a whisper.

"Don't worry; we're not hurting anything…MOMO, what's wrong?" MOMO had a worried expression on her face as she looked past Jr. "What?"

"W-w-what is that?" MOMO said pointing to a small black creature with a stripe down its back.

"What's wha…!" Jr. turned around to face the furry little creature. He stayed still looking at it. The skunk soon felt like it was being pursued and turned around and lifted its tail. Suddenly the two jumped up and screamed as a nasty smell came from it, catching the attention of the tribal members.

"Who's there!" one of the foreign people yelled. Jr. cursed under his breath while MOMO turned to them. She smiled and waved nervously while Jr. kicked the skunk away, only making it smell worse.

"Ummm…hi." MOMO said nervously. Her expression turned into worry and disgust as she saw a fat man with strange weapons on his hands. He had markings all over his body and a strange golden plate on his chest. He was covered with a cloth and had a bandana with feathers out around it.

"Take them alive!" He yelled. Jr. heard his booming voice and his expression matched MOMO's.

"Come on! We've got to get out of here!" He said, grabbing MOMO by the hand. Soon they found themselves running away from the whole tribe. Jr. knew that they couldn't keep running, so he dragged MOMO up one of the trees.

"We're not that easily fooled!" One of the tribe members said as he began climbing the tree.

"Well, I guess I have no choice!" Jr. whipped out his guns and began to shoot. Jr. couldn't see past all of the leaves, so he never hit his target. Suddenly, a woman appeared out of nowhere. "Wait a second, you're a woman!" he said in shock as an amazoness shot up the tree at an amazing speed.

"Listen here sweet heart, your coming with me." She said. Her voice was rough and unfeminine like, even though it could seduce anyone easily if used properly.

"No way! Who are you people anyway?" he asked, quickly pointing his guns at her. MOMO hid behind him on the branch they were currently located on.

"So you want to know who we are huh? We're the Nanman tribe…and I'm Zhu Rong. The man you met down there is my husband, Meng Huo." She explained. Jr. scratched the back of his head while holding the gun.

"Uh…what? What types of names are those?"

"Jr., we're all ready in a bunch of trouble don't push it…please?" MOMO asked, poking her head from behind him.

"Oh, so there are two of you huh? Well, I guess we'll have to take both of you." Zhu Rong stood up from her crouching position. She had perfect balance on the tree limb. "I'd be careful around her if I were you…especially on that branch." She warned. Jr. looked at the branch. It began to crack and MOMO began to panic.

"Jr.! We're going to fall!" MOMO moved closer to Jr. and hugged him tight.

"I noticed! MOMO! Don't struggle or else…ahhhhhhhh!" The two fell out of the tree with the branch. Jr. landed first and MOMO landed on top of him. The two were immediately surrounded by Nanman troops. MOMO slowly stood up, getting off of Jr. Jr. also stood up brushing himself off then looking at the crowd around him.

"I have a feeling they're mad…"

"I noticed Jr…"

* * *

Okay, so I had to add in Dynasty Warriors! It...it...it just fit the story so well, and my DW fics still need to be finished...people hate me because I never finish any of my stories. Eh heh...gulp Anyway, hope you liked the story. I'm trying my best...well, not in the first chappie...but I'm trying to make my first horror story...so please don't laugh...well, except at the first chapter and a few other parts...Ah! Screw it, just think of it as a comedy/horror/romantic/angst/whatever else is in it. I just put up the two things that I wanted this story to be. Have fun! Oh, I almost forgot...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW RRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVIIIIIEEEWWW! OR ELSE I'LL SICK ALBEDO ON YOU! ...okay, so maybe not, but he'll bother you mentally...lol! Anyway, TTYL! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jr. and MOMO found themselves tied to poles at the Nanman's camp. A small campfire burned brightly in front of them. A few of the troops had begun to sing in their native language and dance around the fire, receiving unnoticeable odd looks from Jr. Zhu Rong walked up to MOMO and started to examine her.

"You don't look like you're from around here…but your attire is just adorable." Zhu Rong complemented. She then walked over to Jr. and examined him. He gave her a weird look when she put her hand on his jacket. She then found the pockets and began digging through them.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Jr. yelled. She didn't listen so he kicked her in the gut. She doubled over in pain, causing Meng Huo to approach both of them. Jr.'s eyes widened as the shadow of the giant man in front of him came over him. He gulped before the thundering voice began booming.

"How dare you hurt my baby! Now you're going to pay!" Meng Huo brought his giant hand weapons over Jr. Jr. closed his eyes waiting for something to hit him hard.

"NO! JR.!" MOMO yelled trying furiously to struggle out of her ropes. Zhu Rong's hand was put on Meng Huo's shoulder .

"Don't worry, that wasn't nothin'! I want to make him pay for that by myself anyway." Meng Huo sighed and put his hands down.

"I think I have the perfect thing too…heh heh heh." She laughed evilly. Jr. opened his eyes to see her about two inches away from his face. He gulped again as sweat began to pour down his face. He was never that close to a girl's face before.

"My lady! It seems that our enemies are approaching from the North!" A man interrupted. All music stopped as well as the dancing. Zhu Rong turned to the man.

"All right then. Maybe we can make our captives go out and stall them for a bit then…well, maybe just the boy. He seems cocky enough." Zhu Rong looked back at Jr., who was now giving her an evil glare. "It's like feeding him to the lions! It's perfect revenge!" She added.

"But honey, that's like letting him go…"

"Who cares? I doubt the shrimp will be able to out run those Wu sissies." Jr. heard this and he got steamed. He began to slowly untie himself, hoping they wouldn't notice. The only one who noticed was MOMO, who also tried to follow what his hands were doing.

"Hey, you're awfully quite kid." Zhu Rong said harshly. Jr. had just gotten the rope undone. He looked up from his concentration and smiled mischievously. MOMO couldn't get hers and ended up making the knot worse.

"Well, I just don't like talking to you people, that's all." Jr. said with an attitude that annoyed Zhu Rong. She walked up to him and made a 'tch' sound. Then she slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark on his left cheek. "All right! That's it! You asked for it now lady!" Jr. said as her pulled his hands from behind the pole he was recently tied to. He quickly reached for his guns and aimed them to Zhu Rong's head.

Jr. thought for a second then put one of his guns away, still holding the other one to the amazoness's head. He did an upset punch to her gut, making her bend over. He quickly put his other gun away for the moment and put her into a headlock. After he had her secured in the headlock, he took out his gun again and once again aimed it at her head.

"Any one approaches me and I'll shoot!" He said threateningly. MOMO watched his actions awe the people. She also thought that they were quite harsh…and when Jr. got angry, it always scared her.

"Jr.! Please…don't do it!" MOMO said pleadingly. Jr. turned to MOMO with a gentle expression.

"Don't worry…I'm not going to do it. Just watch." He explained in a whisper. "All right, listen! Untie MOMO or else this damn bitch is gonna pay!" Two villagers immediately ran up to the suspended MOMO and untied her. She put her hands in front of her and rubbed her wrists. "All right, now you can have her back! RUN FOR IT MOMO!" Jr. called out as he let go of Zhu Rong. He slowly backed up, shooting a few shots before leaving himself. MOMO had all ready broke out into a fast run into the forest.

While they were running, MOMO asked Jr., "Why did you have to use such cruel language?"

"Well, I had to make it real didn't I?" He replied. They could hear the camp go wild and Zhu Rong's voice echoed over it all.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SNIVILING CHILD! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU ROT IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU DID TO US!"

"Well, looks like I made her pi…I mean ticked off." Jr. immediately corrected himself. He knew MOMO didn't like it when he swore and he always tried to keep it to a minimum when she was near.

* * *

Jr. and MOMO had been running for some time. 

"Let's stop here for a while and rest." Jr. said. They stopped running a sat down in the middle of a random clearing. Jr. lay down in the grass that was seeping wet. It had finally stopped raining, but it was still a tad bit foggy as well as cloudy.

"Jr…"

"Yeah?"

"Should I try using the keychain?" Jr. sat up and looked at MOMO who was holding the keychain.

"Well, if you want to." MOMO smiled and pushed the button…nothing happened. She stared at it for a couple of seconds and decided to try it again…again nothing happened.

"Oh no! It must have been damaged by the rain!" She said worriedly.

"Well, it should dry out, right?" Jr. told her. She slowly looked down and nodded her head just as slowly. Jr. was smiling…but seeing her so forlorn made his smile fade away. "Don't worry, we'll get back. I promise." MOMO looked up at him with sad eyes that dug deep into the red head's soul. _'Those eyes…they get me every time…'_ He thought. He smiled gently as she smiled a little.

* * *

It had been a few days since Jr. and MOMO had been teleported to somewhere in time. The keychain, unfortunately, never worked. MOMO feared the worst and even Jr. was losing some hope. They continued walking through paths that had miraculously appeared and then disappeared so easily. 

"Jr…I don't know how much longer I can stand it here…" MOMO complained. She had many encounters with many different spiders. Jr. looked at her as they walked along.

"I can understand…but besides that, we should probably clean our cloths in a river…or something…" Jr. took off his coat and walked with it in his hands. MOMO softly nodded. Now they had something to look for…either a river or a lake.

It had been a few more hours before MOMO heard a splash out of no where.

"Jr.! Did you hear that!"

"Yeah, I sure did! Let's go!" He grabbed MOMO's arm and ran off in the direction of the sound. When they arrived, a small lake had been spotted. It included a waterfall as well, which MOMO said she could watch it for hours. Plenty of plants edged around the area, giving it a serene feeling.

"Well, ladies first. Don't worry, I promise I won't peak. I'll go over there and you can let me know when you're done." MOMO blushed and took the offer. Jr. walked over to a nearby tree and sat behind it to where he wouldn't be tempted to peak.

MOMO took off one of her long boots and put her foot in the water. It felt cold, but not too cold. She took of her other boot and soon she began undressing. She played with her clothes as she took a bath herself. She watched as her white material sunk to the bottom of the shallow lake, becoming the color of the water.

A few minutes later, she was dressed and ready.

"Okay, I'm done now." She called out. Jr. peaked around the tree and then got up. She took his place by the tree and waited for him to get done.

While Jr. was sitting in the slightly cold water with his arms crossed, he began to think about what he could do to make MOMO smile again. Ever since they had escaped the weird village that was supposedly called 'Nanman', she never smiled. _Was it because of my actions? Maybe I was the one who upset her…_' He thought. He sighed and decided to fish his own clothes from the bottom of the lake. He got dressed and walked over to MOMO.

"All right, this is much better." He sighed while MOMO stood up. She smiled lightly and they began to walk again to no where in particular.

* * *

Well, here it is! The second chapter. I'm oddly letting my mother read this...oh well. I hope you guys liked it and I'm incredibly sorry for grammer mistakes and everything else. I'm just too lazy to proof read it! lol. TTYL


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I don't own Xenosaga, but I do own the storyline or whatever you call it. I'm tired, give me a break...I'm not even sure if I put this little disclaimers notice thing on the first chapter but now I can be sure it's somewhere in the story. Anyway, enough of my babbling and get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Well, I guess everything is going well." The Professor said. They hadn't gotten a ring from MOMO and Jr. in a few days. Shion and chaos were getting slightly worried, as well as Allen spazing out every now and then. Ziggy was also concerned for MOMO's safety.

"Ummm…professor…when do you think they'll come back?" Assistant Scott asked. The professor began to think for a second then shrugged.

"For all I know, they might not come back for a year. Who knows?" Shion sighed and then walked up to the Professor.

"Are you sure it's safe?" She asked. The Professor nodded.

"If the trip wasn't successful, then they wouldn't have disappeared in the first place." Shion looked down at her shoes. She began to miss the cheerfulness of the pink haired realian. Chaos suddenly approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Shion…they'll be all right." Chaos reassured her. Shion slowly nodded and walked with chaos back to the Elsa's bridge. The others soon followed.

* * *

It had turned night out and MOMO and Jr. decided to camp under a giant tree that they had come across. MOMO had many thoughts going through her mind as she laid there in the soft grass. _'I wonder…if we'll ever get back…what if we don't? What are we going to do? I knew that this was going to be a mistake…but then again…I do get to stay with Jr. for a long time. I wish…I could tell him what I'm feeling right now.'_ MOMO looked over at Jr., who was now snoring in his sprawled out position. MOMO then looked back up at the tree. 

MOMO woke up to the sun glowing down on her soft silky skin. She stood up drowsily and looked around. Jr. was no where to be found.

"Jr.?" She called lightly. Jr. slowly slid down the tree and snuck up behind her. He had recently found a snake and caught it, just to fool around with MOMO when she woke up. Jr. put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and turn around quickly.

"Uh…you scared me!" MOMO complained. Jr. slightly laughed and then showed her his newest 'find'. MOMO looked at the snake and then squeaked again. She backed up a little ways from Jr. while she watched the red head double over in laughter. "Jr.!" She cried.

Jr. let the snake go, making sure it didn't go in MOMO's direction. He wiped a tear out of his eye and walked up to her.

"Sorry, I had to do it." He smiled and then sat down next to her. "Sorry if it scared you too badly." He apologized. She made an angry expression, but then lightened it down with a sigh. Suddenly, MOMO heard a low growling sound. She turned to Jr., wondering if it was his stomach…but he thought it was hers.

"Umm…was that you?" MOMO asked getting worried.

"No…I thought it was you…" They both stared at each other for a second and then began looking around for the source of the noise.

"Jr…I'm scared…" MOMO said, inching closer to Jr. Jr. gulped and pulled out his guns, ready to protect his best friend.

"Don't worry MOMO; I'll make sure what ever it is, that it doesn't harm you." They both stood up, ready to run if needed. MOMO was side to side with Jr. Suddenly, a large black cat jumped down from the tree they had slept under. Jr. immediately started shooting at it.

"Go MOMO! I'll take care of this!" He exclaimed over the roaring of the panther. He pushed MOMO in the direction that she was facing. She was caught off guard by this action and ran clumsily until she fell away to a safer part.

"Jr.!" She exclaimed. She was panicking again. She eventually calmed herself and conjured up her either bow, ready to save Jr.

"Eat this!" Jr. yelled as he shot at the panther's head. The panther dodged and quickly lunged at Jr. He was caught off guard by the quick movements of the cat and was tackled to the ground. The panther ripped its claws against his chest, putting four deep gouges. Jr. yelped in pain. Before the panther could get in another swipe, MOMO shot it with her arrow. The panther fell off of Jr. in a state of shock.

"Jr.! Are…are you okay!" She asked examining his wound.

Jr. clenched his chest. "Don't worry…it's just a scratch…" MOMO ignored his 'it's just a scratch' saying and immediately did what was her first instinct. She reached in her pocket for some nanospray, but when she was done searching; she noticed she didn't have any.

"Jr., do you have any nanospray?"

"No. Listen, I'll be all right."

"No you won't! You won't be fine! You'll die!"

"MOMO, calm down!" Jr. comforted her shoulder with his hand. MOMO's expression began to change. Her eyes became tear filled and she started to cry.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! hic I can't…I'm…so scared!" She cried, making Jr. regret yelling at her. He put his other hand on her other shoulder and tried to calm her down.

"I-I'm sorry for yelling at you." He apologized. MOMO shook her head and leaned into his bleeding chest, not caring that blood stained her hair.

"I just…I just…want to go back home…" she cried. This was the first time he'd seen her snap like this. She never cried like this before and it tore him apart. He couldn't stand watching her cry. He cradled her in his arms, still trying to calm her down.

"I just…want to see…Shion and Ziggy and everyone else…again…" She said through sobs. Jr. remained speechless, waiting for her to go on if that's what she had intended.

A few minutes later, Jr. had propped himself up against a tree, holding a sleeping MOMO. _'Man…she cried herself to sleep…I've…never really seen her cry so hard. I hope once she wakes up, she'll be okay…'_ Jr.'s thoughts were interrupted by rustling in the grass. _'Damn it…not now!'_

"Who's there?" Jr. yelled, being as protective as he could. Nothing replied, making him worry. "MOMO…MOMO, wake up. We have to get moving." MOMO rubbed her eyes and looked up at Jr. drowsily.

"What is it?" She said sleepily. Jr. helped her up and walked closely to her.

"I think those freaks came looking for us again…and I think they might have found us. I'm not sure that we'll make it if they capture us again. I don't have much ammunition left." MOMO looked up at him and tilted her head. Then she remembered how she had broken down in front of him.

"Umm…I'm sorry for acting the way I did back there…" She apologized. Jr. smiled slightly.

"Ah, it was probably all the pressure you're under right now." She nodded in agreement and they continued on the path. "But don't worry…cause I'm right her for you all the way." MOMO looked over at him again. _'Was that…a commitment of love?'_ She wondered. _'No…he wouldn't say it like that would he?'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Jr. pulled her into a nearby bundle of bushes.

"What's wrong?"

"Remember how I said that I had a feeling we were being followed? Listen closely…" Jr. explained. MOMO stayed as silent as she could and listened as close as she could. She could hear a distant bickering of a group of people…but there was on voice that stuck out from all of the others. It was feminine, but was tough sounding.

"What are we going to do!" MOMO panicked. Jr. looked at her with a 'I have no clue' expression. She sighed and waited for something to happen. She swallowed hard as the voices grew nearer.

"Listen, we have to find those scoundrels no matter what! We'll kill them like the dogs they are and bathe in their blood!" Zhu Rong's husband's voice boomed. MOMO shuttered at the sound.

"Don't worry honey, I'll take care of the little brats myself…but then again I think we could keep the girl as a daughter. But the wretched little boy…I'll behead him and then torch his body!" Jr. gulped in fear as he sat behind the bushes. MOMO also feared becoming a daughter to some fat guy and his cruel wife.

"Look at this, someone got involved in a 'cat' fight. Looks like we're getting close." Zhu Rong pointed out. "Keep a look out for anything else that might tell us they were here." She ordered. Immediately, half of the Nanman tribe had begun looking.

"My lady! I seem to have found a trail of blood. It's still slightly warm too." One of the men said as he squatted down by the panther.

"Shit!" Jr. cursed absentmindedly. "MOMO, get going…I'll follow. We'll crawl out of here."

"Okay…" MOMO's heart raced. She didn't want to be captured again and just hearing the voices made her worried. She went into a crawling position and began crawling from the bushes in the opposite direction of the Nanman tribe. Jr. followed, trying to be as careful as possible not to expose them.

While they were crawling, one of the tribe members followed them. Eventually he tapped Jr. on the shoulder making him freeze. Jr. turned around and then immediately stood up, putting his hands on his guns.

"MOMO! Hurry!" He yelled to MOMO. She looked behind her and got up and ran for her life. _'Wait, what am I doing! I have to help him!'_ She immediately conjured up her either arrow once more and aimed it at the enemy.

"There they are!" And soon enough the whole tribe was upon Jr., entrapping him into a circle. He kept his guns up and nervously looked around at all the people around him. He gulped as he began to panic. Suddenly, a familiar looking Amazonian woman walked through with her husband beside her. Jr. began backing up, but stopped as he got too close to one of the troops.

MOMO began to search for a way to save the red-headed gunslinger who was now currently surrounded. _'Well…here it goes!'_ She thought to her self and let the arrow fly, stunning a row of men. Jr. turned around and ran through the opening.

"Get him!" Zhu Rong ordered, sicking all of her troops on Jr. MOMO ran with Jr. when he caught up to where she was. They were chased for at least an hour, finally loosing them in a thicker part of the forest. When the search group had given up, Jr. and MOMO could here Zhu Rong cussing and then telling her troops they were insignificant.

* * *

Jr. and MOMO had found another place to rest. Jr.'s wounds had scabbed over, making MOMO less worried about it. The sun was soon covered up by clouds that threatened a storm. 

"Not again…" Jr. complained. MOMO looked over at him with caring eyes. She was still scared, but just the sight of him made her feel safe. The rain began to fall, dampening their clothing once more. MOMO got up out of her sitting position to go and sit next to the lying down Jr.

"Oh come on, the rain isn't that bad is it?" MOMO smiled a normal smile. Jr. looked up at her, seeing her big smile. _'She…she hasn't smiled like that in what seems like forever…'_ He thought to himself as he smiled himself. Not only was it storming again, it had become night, making the lightning more visible. The lightning flashed and scared MOMO causing her to put her hand on Jr.'s hand.

Jr. sat up with MOMO. He looked over at her like she was silly.

"Don't be scared; just be glad we're not under a tree." Jr. smiled and then began to laugh. MOMO tilted her head and then smiled and giggled as well. They sat and laughed at nothing for a few seconds until a booming thunder came by, causing MOMO to leap into Jr., knocking him back down into the laying position he was in before. It felt good to laugh again, even though it was over.

MOMO had her eyes closed tightly, but she could feel herself blushing. Why was she so scared of the storm now when the first day they had arrived it was storming and she wasn't scared a bit? Her feelings of before came back to her as she opened her eyes to meet Jr.'s surprised expression. She immediately sat back up and looked away in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry for b-being so jumpy!" She apologized. Jr. sat back up again and laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Let's try to get some sleep." He yawned and lay back down for the third time. MOMO laid down too a few feet away. Another thunder clap was heard and she was lying with her back up against Jr.'s back. He felt her presence against his back and sighed.

"I have a feeling you're not going to get much sleep…are you?"

"N-n-no…" Jr. sighed again. A few hours passed and MOMO finally got to sleep. Jr. had stayed awake to talk to her when she wasn't asleep. He turned over in the now soaking wet grass and put his arm around her. _'Don't worry…I'm right here…'_ He thought to himself as he fell asleep himself.

* * *

So? How was it? Was it good or was it bad? I can't really judge it myself cause if I jusge anything that I do then it would be "It sux!" type of deal. Anyway, review and let me know how you liked it. I don't care if you don't like it or if you loved it, just let me know if there were very many grammatical errors and stuff like that if you hated it. I don't care. Flames excepted and it's too early in the morning...well, actually afternoon(12:13pm). So I'm a late sleeper! (Yawn) I don't even know why I wanted to update it now, but oh well. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had stopped raining when MOMO woke up to an arm around her waist. _'Was he…trying to comfort me last night?'_ She wondered. She yawn silently and slowly picked Jr.'s arm up and crawled out from underneath. She set his arm on the ground and got up. She looked at him with a smile and silently thanked him.

She looked around and sighed. Trying to find food was getting harder everyday. She gave up and sat down by a tree that was near Jr., making sure that she didn't leave the area. She was taken by surprise when a pair of hands came out of nowhere and grabbed her. She tried to scream but it was muffled by one of the hands.

The kidnapper took her to a place that she didn't want to remember…the Nanman's tribe gathering. The person rudely threw her down on the ground and she stiffened up, closing her eyes.

"We've found them at last. It's about time, now my honey will be happy…hey! Where's the boy?" a booming voice yelled. MOMO winced as the sound entered her sensitive ears.

"One of our strongest ninja are going to get him now…you never know with a rebellious spirit like that!"

"Well, he better hurry, cause my sweet heart is going to be here at any moment." MOMO turned toward the beast of a man and felt herself start to shake. It was the man that she had grown to hate even more than Albedo.

Meng Huo shifted his attention from the kidnapper to MOMO. "Awe, you really are cute. You're so small…" MOMO gulped.

"T-t-t-thank…you?" She said in a high pitched voice than what she normally would have had. She always tried to keep her manners, but she wasn't sure if she should with this guy.

"Ah, don't be so scared! If you were a little bit older, I would probably make you my wife instead." Her eyes widened in fear. _'N-NO! I belong…to someone else and I would never abandon him!'_ She thought to herself. _'The only thing is…he doesn't know yet…'_ She looked down at her mud stained boots with a forlorn look.

"Awe, what's the matter little lady? You look sad, don't worry, you only have to hang out with us boys for a while longer, then you'll have the company of my dear wife." Meng Huo knelt down beside her, making her jump. She gave him an angry look and then looked away. She felt tears spring to her eyes.

_'Jr…help me…'

* * *

_

Jr. woke up to the bright sun hitting his face. His clothes were damp and had stains the color of the grass on the side he slept on. He put his hand out like a visor so that he could see a little better. He noticed that MOMO was gone and he stood up quickly.

"MOMO…MOMO! Where are you?" he shouted, hoping to get a response. To his disliking, there was silence. "Damn it! I've got to find her!" He began to panic. He looked around, searching everywhere he could. He was taken by surprise when he saw a shadow zoom in front of him.

"Who's there?" He asked, not getting a response. He took out his guns, ready to fire at anytime. The shadow slinked up behind him and put him into a head lock. He choked and eventually kicked the intruder where it hurts. The shadow let him go and started to hop around.

"Heh, looks like I've got you good!" The ninja figure whistled a soft whistle and Jr. was hit in the neck by something. "Ow! What the…hell was that!" Jr. began to feel woozy and pulled out a needle of some sort. He fell to his knees and then closed his eyes. He eventually passed out, giving the ninja the opportunity to take him away. The ninja tied Jr. up and took him to the Nanman camp.

* * *

MOMO was slouched up against a tree with her feet and hands tied with the same type of rope from when they were captured before. She watched as the tribe danced around a recent campfire that they had built in the middle of the day. She thought they were weird and laughed every now and then, receiving evil glares from Meng Huo himself. She eventually learned to stop laughing at their rituals. 

"Ah! There he is!" Meng Huo blurted out pointing to the new comers. Everyone stopped dancing and singing and turned around. A man dressed like a ninja came out holding a certain red haired boy.

"J-Jr.? Jr.!" MOMO shouted in terror at the sight of his limp body in the hands of the enemy. "What did you do to him?" She screamed, hoping they hadn't killed him.

"Don't worry little girl, he'll awake…soon." The ninja set Jr. down by MOMO just to see her reaction. Her eyes teared up as he was set next to her. Just when she thought it couldn't get worse, Zhu Rong showed up. MOMO didn't pay any attention to Zhu Rong, but she only studied Jr. over, trying to find out what might have happened. She found a small hole in the side of his neck.

Zhu Rong approached the little pink haired girl and squatted down next to her. "Hey, how ya doin'?" She asked politely. MOMO didn't respond, she only turned her head away showing an attitude that she never really showed before.

"Leave me alone!" She barked. Zhu Rong was taken aback by the girl's courage to speak to her like that. She grabbed the realian's chin and made her face her eye to eye.

"Listen to me; if you don't want your little boyfriend to die, then I suggest treating me with respect." She said threateningly. MOMO didn't change her angered expression as Zhu Rong let her go and walked away. MOMO's face was dirt filled and streaked from tears.

MOMO looked over at Jr., who had begun to stir a little bit. Her expression lightened as she saw his eyes open drowsily.

"What…happened?" Jr. asked to no one in particular.

"Jr.! You're okay!" Jr. looked over at MOMO and smiled.

"Yeah, of coarse I am…but I'm pretty sore…" MOMO giggled but was soon cut off by Zhu Rong walking back over. She stared at the Amazonian with fire in her eyes.

"So you're finally awake, huh boy?" Zhu Rong said evilly. She patted him on the head like a dog. Jr., still being his stubborn self, spat at her.

"I don't take crap from you…" He said, glaring at her. Zhu Rong narrowed her eyes in anger.

"I don't take crap from you either." Zhu Rong retorted. Jr. gave a low growl, making MOMO worry again. Zhu Rong then returned the action spitting back at Jr. as well. Unfortunately, hers hit him in the arm.

"Hey! You just spat on my clothes! Listen you, once I get myself out of here, I'm gonna rip you apart…"

"Jr.!...Please…settle down." Jr. sighed and then glared at Zhu Rong as she made her way back over to Meng Huo. He cursed her under his breath, receiving a glare from MOMO. The weird music, dancing and singing began again, making MOMO and Jr. bored.

Finally the tribe settled down and went to sleep. The sky was fascinatingly clear, showing almost every star in the sky. MOMO and Jr. stayed awake for the night, whispering to one another.

"Do…do you think we'll get out of here?" MOMO questioned softly. Jr. looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, of coarse." He replied. She smiled lightly and then stared at the dying embers of the once well lit fire. She scooted herself closer to him for protection from a spider that was on the ground. She tried not to scream, holding it back the best she could.

"J-Jr.?"

"Yeah?"

"S-s-spider!" She calmly exclaimed, her voice squeaking. MOMO gulped hard and closed her eyes tightly.

"Don't worry; it won't harm you if you stay still."

"B-but…I can't...huh?" She felt something start messing with her rope that bounded her.

"Once I get you undone, could you untie me?" Jr. said as he continued to fiddle with the knot that held MOMO. She blinked a few times in confusion and surprise, then she nodded. "I've…almost…ah! Got it!" Jr. said happily, still making sure his voice was low. MOMO moved her hands from behind her back and quickly untied her feet. She shifted quietly to Jr. and untied his ropes as well.

"All right, let's get out of here!" MOMO said, still thinking about the spider. Jr. nodded in agreement and they both got up and snuck off.

The next morning in the Nanman fort…

"NO! Find them! Immediately!" Zhu Rong ordered, scaring her messenger. She had just found out that MOMO and Jr. had gotten away. She was really angry when she had gotten the news, angry enough to scare even her beast of a husband.

"Honey! Don't be so mad, we'll find them. Just give 'em some time."

"No, I want them now! I'll give them a piece of my mind once we find them again…" She said evilly.

* * *

MOMO and Jr. were exhausted from the lack of sleep they had. They hadn't slept in what seemed like two days. On top of that, Jr. was injured badly and MOMO was drained from all the emotional pressure she had on her shoulders. 

Their trip took a halt when MOMO collapsed out of weakness.

"We…need to rest…" MOMO said. Jr. plopped down next to her and nodded in agreement.

"Man…at least they won't catch us anytime soon…" Jr. remarked, hoping that his hypothesis was right.

"Yeah…" MOMO agreed and then fainted, lying in the grass that felt so soft. Jr. stared at her for a while before laying down himself.

A few hours later, MOMO woke up. She felt revived, but she was hungry. The stuff the Nanman had wasn't really her appetite. She stood up and began looking for food once more, hoping this time she'd be lucky. Luckily, she did find some…but it was hanging from a tree. She sighed and decided to wait for Jr. to wake up. She knew that he could climb trees better than she could. She sat down at where she was standing and stared up at the fruit that hung from the tree.

"Hey MOMO, what cha looking at?" A sudden voice came behind her. She turned around and noticed Jr. was awake.

"Food…" she said finally. His own eyes widened at the word 'food'. Speaking of food, they hadn't had any in days!

"Where?" he said excitedly. She pointed up into a tree and he sighed. "It's always a job getting food anymore…I want to go back to the Foundation…" He complained. She looked up at him as he stood up and walked to the tree.

"Me too…" She agreed. Jr. began climbing the tree. When he got to the top, he tried pulling the fruit that hung up there.

"Man…this thing…is just as…stubborn as I am!" He said while tugging at the bounded food. "Fine! I'll hang from it! Maybe then it'll come off!" He exclaimed. He hung on tight to the fruit and jumped off the branch.

"Be careful!" MOMO said as she watched Jr. hanging from the tree. The sight was quite funny and she began to laugh. He was hanging off the fruit…and the fruit was still attached to the tree.

"What's with this thing?" he exclaimed as he found himself stuck in a tree holding on to a fruit. MOMO began laughing hysterically and doubled over in laughter. Jr. turned his head to her and watched her laugh. She was now rolling on the ground while laughing. He snickered and then fell out of the tree. MOMO looked up expecting him to still be hanging from the tree…but found him on the ground rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" She giggled as she walked up to him and helped him up.

"I think…" He looked at her and began laughing at his ridiculous stunt. Suddenly the fruit fell from the tree and hit Jr. in the head. MOMO giggled while Jr. rubbed his head.

"Well, I guess this lightens things up a bit huh?" MOMO said as she picked up the fruit from the ground. Jr. nodded in agreement. "Let's eat!" She added.

* * *

This I would say, was one of my favorite chapters! Especially the ending. I hope you all got a good laugh. lol. Anyway, please Review, I'm begging you! Please! The only reviewer I have so far is Gamegirl07! Follow her example! Be good people! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Professor, are you sure they're safe? It's almost been a month." Shion asked concerned. The Professor shrugged and then turned from his station. She sighed and turned back to walk out of the room, but got caught by chaos arriving.

"Shion, are you okay?" chaos asked kindly. She didn't reply and walked by him. _'Please, come back safely you two…'_ he thought as he turned to follow Shion.

Shion felt tears come to her eyes as she thought about MOMO and Jr. and how they always made everything feel so much better. She blinked and atear escaped from her eye, only to be seen by Allen, who stopped her.

"Chief? Are you still worried about…"

"Yes. Now let me go…I just, want to think about things for a little while." Allen watched her leave with his own sad look. _'Poor Chief…she's really handling this hard…'_ He then was interrupted by chaos.

"Hi chaos!" Allen greeted. Chaos and nodded his head and said his own hello.

"Do you think we can help the Chief in anyway? Just…to make her feel a little better?" Allen asked. Chaos thought for a second and then shook his head.

"I think we better just let her be for now…" Allen nodded in agreement and made his way back to the Elsa's bridge.

* * *

MOMO and Jr. had just finished eating the fruit that Jr. fought with to get it off the tree. Jr. was lying down while MOMO walked around, wondering what to do. 

"MOMO…"

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to start walking again?" Jr. quarried. MOMO walked over to him and looked down at him. She nodded and helped him up. They began their trip to no where once more, talking, running from different wildlife and tripping over rocks and falling into some random puddles. About a week later, they found themselves in an open field filled with the scent of flowers.

"Wow! Isn't it pretty?" MOMO asked as she walked out into the open. Jr. followed and nodded yes. MOMO frolicked in the field while Jr. put his arms behind his head walking after her. MOMO suddenly stopped and examined a purple flower that stuck out from all the rest. She bent down to see it up closer when she heard a sneeze.

"Ah…allergies…wait, I don't remember having allergies!" Jr. said before he sneezed gain. MOMO giggled as she watched him go through a fit of sneezes.

"I didn't know you could have allergies." She giggled again, making him smile and then sneeze again. _'It's nice to see her smile again. She's even laughing more than what she was when we got here.'_ He thought before being interrupted by another sneeze. _'I don't mind this place except for the allergy part…'_

"Come on Jr., maybe we should leave. You're sneezing a lot." She suggested, taking his arm and pulling him with her.

"Nah, I'll be all right…achoo!" MOMO looked back at him and giggled.

"No don't be silly, now come on. We have to find another pond or something, especially after being held captive by the villagers." Jr. scowled at the thought…but then sneezed again.

"All right. Let's hurry though before I die of sneezes." MOMO laughed and ran ahead of him. He began walking…then sneezed again and decided to run with her.

They arrived back in the woods and searching for a pond of some sort. It was growing late, but they didn't really care. Just as long as they could find a good place for them to camp and a place to clean off and have food and water.

It was night and they had found another pond. It was small and shallow, but didn't provide much privacy like the last one they had.

"Umm…like I say, ladies first! Eh…I'll find somewhere to hide…" Jr. said as they looked at the little bit of brush around.

"It's okay, just as long as you turn around and not look…okay?" MOMO explained. Jr. felt his face go red as she spun him around and sat him down. "Now stay there and don't turn around, okay?"

"Ummm…s-sure?" He said shakily. _'Whoa! I shouldn't be here! I shouldn't be here!...MAN!'_ He thought as he heard her take off her clothes and jump into the water. He inhaled a shaky breath and then exhaled it the same way._ 'It's okay…just calm down…you're not looking, so everything's okay…'_ He scratched the back of his head as he sat there thinking about what might have been happening behind him. _'Ahhh! D-d-don't think about it...but…just one little peak? NO! Somebody help me…stupid male instincts…but still…one little peak wouldn't hurt, would it? Don't think that way! Argh! I can't help it, she's just so damn cute…maybe if I told her I love her then…maybe it wouldn't be so bad…Nah…it'd probably get worse…'_ he shook his head causing the little realian turn her head toward him.

"What's wrong Jr.?" she asked. Jr.'s thought's stopped abruptly when he heard her voice.

"N-n-nothing! I'm okay, just…thinking about things…eh hehehe….' He laughed nervously. She giggled as she got out and put her newly cleaned clothes back on. She hadn't told him that she was out. She wanted to trick him for once and she knew this would be the perfect opportunity as she could tell by the way he was acting. She walked up to him and put her hands over his eyes.

Jr. jumped and looked at her as she took her hands from his eyes. He sighed a relief sigh as he saw her standing there with clothes on (_'Thank god she has clothes on!...then again…Argh! Stop!'_ Jr. thought after seeing her). She giggled as Jr. got up.

"You're turn!" She announced. He laughed nervously, smiling along with MOMO. "Don't worry, I won't look. I'll sit just like you did. Okay?" Jr. gulped and then nervously smiled.

"O-okay. S-sure thing…heh…" MOMO walked past him and sat down looking the opposite way. Jr. swallowed hard and then undressed and washed his clothes as well as himself. _'I wonder what he was thinking about? He looked…worried…hmmm…'_ She thought innocently. Suddenly, a strange image made its way into her thoughts. An image that she would've never thought of. _'Ah! I-I-I didn't mean to think that! I'm not like that…I'm not like that! …but he looks so cute…Ahhhh! I have to settle down and not think about him…ohh…that's not going to work…I can't get him out of my mind. Think of other thoughts then…like how he helps you out all the time…I wonder if he likes me? What if he does?...AH! I can't stop! Ohhhh…maybe if I told him how I felt then I could stop thinking this way…'_ She tilted her head down as she tried to forget about the image that had snaked its way into her innocent thoughts. She calmed herself by breathing in and out like a meditation trial.

Eventually, Jr. got out and dressed himself.

"Well, let's get going." He walked past her making her jump. She was so involved in her thoughts that she hadn't heard him say anything. She jumped up and ran to catch up with him.

"We'll mark this spot so that way we have somewhere to come back to…ummm…let's see…Ah! I've got an idea!" Jr. pulled out one of his guns.

"You're leaving your gun here! Won't that be…"

"Of coarse not! I'm just using a bullet shell as a signal. Watch out." He pointed at a nearby tree and shot. It went into the tree, leaving a small hole. "There. That should work." MOMO unplugged her ears and looked at the small hole in the tree. "It's small so that no one will notice it very easily."

"Ah, good thinking Jr…but shouldn't we rest. It is night time."

"Ah, good point. We'll head…ummm…that way tomorrow. Does that sound good to you?" He pointed out. She nodded her head. "All right then. Let's get some shut eye." Jr. looked around for a second. Then he sat where he was standing and laid down. It wouldn't have mattered where he laid down anyway. MOMO leaned up against a nearby tree and sighed. _'I think…now would be the best time to tell him…'_

"Ummm…Jr.?" She looked down at the boy and smiled.

"Yeah?" She felt her heart skip a beat and she immediately chickened out. _'Oh! I can't do it! I'm…too embarrassed…'_ She thought. Then she began to think of another question.

"Umm…uh, do you think the others miss us?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm pretty sure…they have to. We've been gone for at least a month and a half. Why?"

"Well…I…was just thinking about them for a long time…" She lied. _'Oh come on MOMO…I know I can do this…(sigh) I don't think I can do it…'_

"You know, I never thought I would say this…but I kinda miss 'em myself." Jr. confessed. She looked at him even more intensely and then looked down at her feet. _'Ah! No, don't stop talking! I…want to keep hearing your voice…it comforts me…'_

"Um…Jr.?" MOMO asked again.

"Hmm?"

"I…want to go home…do you think…we'll be able to get back?" Jr. sat up and turned to face her. He smiled at her and shrugged.

"I don't want to put your hopes down or anything…but I'm not sure…" He replied truthfully. MOMO looked him in the eye and then looked to the side, feeling herself start to blush. A few silent moments came before Jr. got up and sat next to MOMO.

"Are you…okay? You seemed bothered by something." He asked. _'Oh, I want to tell you! I really do! …but I can't…' _MOMO thought.

"Kind of…I'm just kind of…home sick I guess." A slight breeze came out of no where, blowing in a dramatic fashion. Jr. looked at her and then began to think of what else to say to her. _'Maybe I should tell her…maybe…it'll make her feel better.'_ He thought. He inhaled and then exhaled heavily. _'All right, this is your chance. No one's around…except for her…and she's feeling down…and there's really nothing else to say…'_ He felt his hand tremble for a minute and then it stopped. _'Well, here it goes…'_ He put his hand on MOMO's, making the young girl turn toward him.

"MOMO…I…I have to tell you something…" He began. MOMO's expression lightened while she turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

_'God…why are these things so hard to say?'_Jr. thought. He took a deep breath and then picked up as much of his pride and courage as he could.

"I…I...lo…" He was interrupted by the sound of people running in their direction. _'DAMN IT! I was so close! Now I really hate those people!'_ he cursed and stood up, helping MOMO up as well. He pulled her and they began running again, like they had been for the longest time.

"Jr.? When do you think we'll be able to stop running from those people?"

"I really don't know!" He replied.

* * *

My friend got mad at me for not having Jr. really confess...all the way. I knew I had to make it longer somehow though! lol. Anyway, I hope all of you people like this chapter! Have fun! 


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, I have finally updated! Chapter 6 is now up. Read and let me know what you think. meaning, REVIEW! Ahem, sorry, just get to reading the story...if your interested. Oh, and I still don't own Xenosaga...sadly...

* * *

Chapter 6

"Jr.! What do you think will happen if they catch us again?" MOMO asked while still being dragged behind Jr.

"I…I don't really know! All I know is that I want to get out of this place!" MOMO nodded in agreement. She suddenly ran into Jr.'s back. She shook her head and looked at why he had stopped. A giant river was in their way and had no where to go.

"What are we going to do now!" MOMO panicked. Jr. immediately started to search for another route, not finding one. As they stood there trying to figure a way out, the Nanman got closer. With each passing second, the shouting and Zhu Rong's voice got louder.

"MOMO! Get behind me…I'll protect you, I promise." MOMO did as Jr. said and stood behind him.

"There you little rascals are! It's about time I settled things with you!" Zhu Rong shouted as she protruded from a path. Meng Huo stood by her, waiting for whatever she wanted him to do.

"Just try me!" Jr. exclaimed as he pushed MOMO into the river.

"cough, cough Jr.! What did you do that for!" MOMO said as she flowed down the river, trying to keep herself above. He didn't respond, which got on her nerves. "JR.!" She cried. Then she fell beneath the water again, flailing her arms, still trying to keep above. Jr. still didn't respond.

"Don't think that's going to save you! I am the descendant of the goddess of fire! Feel my wrath!" Zhu Rong said as she leaped into the air and hurled a fireball down in Jr.'s direction. Just before it hit him, Jr. leapt into the river, swimming to go faster down with the current so that he could meet up with MOMO. "Don't think you'll get away! MEN! Follow him!" Zhu Rong ordered. Some of the Nanman troops followed the edge of the river, along side of Jr.

MOMO had finally caught an edge of the riverbank and climbed up on to it. She was soaking wet, panting and now she was alone. "Why…why did you do that Jr.?" She asked herself. She felt tears start threatening to fall. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and the tears wore away. "Jr.!"

"Hi! Now that we're together again, let's retry that keychain." Jr. suggested. MOMO jumped up and absentmindedly hugged him as tight as she could. Jr. blushed as well as MOMO. When she finally let go, she looked down and away.

"Uh…oh right! Here's the keychain." MOMO immediately changed subjects. She held out the keychain to Jr., who was still slightly blushing from the rushed hug he had received.

"Sure. All right, here it goes." Jr. took the keychain and pushed the small button…and nothing happened. Jr. sighed and then gave it back to MOMO. He turned to face the forest once more. "I…guess we'll be here for a while…" MOMO sighed, but then thought something unusual. _'His voice…is so different than what it used to be…I wonder what's wrong.'_ She hesitated before asking him this question.

"What's wrong?" Jr. didn't respond. "Jr.? What's wrong?" She repeated. This time only a sigh came from the gunslinger.

"Nothings wrong…just a bit frustrated right now, that's all." She walked up to be side to side with him and looked at him. She then placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"You can tell me. Are you sure…that's all?"

"No…it's not all. I'm…trying to control myself…but I'll be all right. Don't worry…"

"That's all you say, 'don't worry'! Right now, I am worried. I can be worried if I want to…because…well, you're the only one I have to worry about right now." MOMO explained. Jr. looked up at her and suddenly MOMO backed off for a second.

"Listen, I…I just need some time to myself. I'm trying not to hurt you or scare you anymore…because right now I'm on my last nerve. That damned Professor should have made the damn keychain waterproof. I mean, what the hell was he thinking? Why didn't he try the damn machine out himself? Why did he even get us involved! …I'm sorry, just leave me alone for a while, okay?"

"But…"

"No! Just let me be!" Jr. yelled, scaring MOMO. She watched him walk off by himself into the woods, but soon followed, trying to stay a safe distance behind. She watched him as he kicked random things, including a tree that made him regret kicking it. After hopping around a few seconds, the flustered redhead began walking again, having MOMO following from the distance she thought was safe.

Not even a half an hour later, Jr. kicked another tree, this time just rubbing his foot. He got mad at the tree and then punched it, seeming as if he didn't feel any pain. He dragged his fingernails painfully against the bark as he laid his head against the tree, still trying to stop his pain. MOMO grew even more worried, but decided to sit up against another tree opposite the one he was at. She watched quietly as he slowly slid down the tree and sat down, still facing the tree and leaning his head and having his hand scratching at it. Amazingly, MOMO saw pieces of bark missing from where he ripped down the pieces out of frustration.

MOMO eventually stopped watching Jr. torturing himself and began to look at the forest that they had 'lived' in for so long. She closed her eyes to try and remember what it was like back with the others on the Elsa, the Kukai Foundation and the Durandal. _'I really do miss everyone…I also miss…the Jr. I used to know, not the one who is like this…so frustrated. He…scares me as he is now…If we could get out of here then…he would be back to normal, right?'_ She took the keychain out once more and fidgeted with the broken button.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a small noise come from where Jr. was situated. She looked up to see his shoulder slightly shaking as if he were…crying?

MOMO decided that maybe she could talk to him again. "Jr., is everything okay over there? Are you…"

"No! I'm not crying!sniff just being…frustrated! I hic never cry!" He interrupted in a sobbing voice. MOMO got up and walked over to him, kneeling down beside him. He must have noticed her when she came by him because he turned his head away, making sure that she couldn't see his tear stained face.

"Jr., its okay to cry. It's one way of getting rid of stressing situations…even boys cry once in a while." She reassured, trying to persuade him to look at her. He didn't say anything, making her sigh. She decided to sit down and put her hand on his shoulder, trying her best to comfort him. _'I only wish I could help him more…to repay him for what he's done for me.'_

_'Dammit! Why am I crying! And in front of MOMO? What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Jr. thought as he tried calming himself down to where he could talk to MOMO.

"I…I'm sorry hic for…yelling at you." He apologized, still crying a little bit. MOMO inched herself closer to the boy, putting her arm around him and comforting him with her other hand. He turned to her with bloodshot eyes and moved into her embrace. He leaned his face into her shoulder and started crying harder than he ever remembered.

"It's okay…let it all out. I'll be there for you like you were for me." She comforted. A few seconds later, it coincidentally began raining a downpour.

* * *

It was nighttime and the two decided that they would stay there to camp for the night. The rain stayed the whole time, drenching everything around the area. MOMO was asleep against the tree while Jr. was lying in her arms fast asleep. 

By morning, the rain had gone and the sun was shining brightly. Birds chirped harmoniously as MOMO and Jr. still slept peacefully. MOMO was the first to wake up to the newly transformed place around them. It was a beautiful day, better than the few previous days of outcast skies. She continued to slump against the tree holding Jr. as he slept heavily. _'He probably exhausted himself last night with that crying session…well, now I'm not the only one to snap under the pressure. I hope he's okay…'_

MOMO watched Jr. for the few minutes he remained asleep. He eventually woke up, not noticing he was in her arms.

"Are you awake, Jr.?" She asked lightly. He gave a half-hearted grunt as he drowsily nodded. "So…how do you feel?" She interrogated. Jr. thought about this question for a minute.

"I'm…a little better. I'm really sorry for my behavior…heh; I guess pressure really does catch up to you later on huh?" MOMO nodded in agreement. Jr. looked down to see MOMO's arms wrapped around him. He felt heat rise to his cheeks at the sight. "Uh…can you let me go now?" MOMO had forgotten that her arms were around him and immediately removed then. She blushed and watched as Jr. got up and stretched.

"I-I'm sorry!" She stuttered.

"Nah, it's all right. Thanks…for comforting me like that last night. I guess…crying really reduces pressure, like you said." He replied. She stood up with him and walked up to his side.

"It's what friends do." She smiled a sweet smile that lit up her face in the sun. He smiled back and they began walking to no where again.

"Do you think we'll ever get back?" MOMO questioned as she put her hands behind her. Jr. shrugged, making MOMO sigh.

"Do you?" Jr. questioned back. MOMO stopped walking and thought about it for a minute.

"Maybe…I…really don't know…but we shouldn't give up hope…should we?" Jr. stopped walking and turned to her. He shrugged again.

MOMO suddenly found a bright blue butterfly fly right by her nose, surprising her. She watched as it raced towards Jr. and landed on his shoulder. She giggled as Jr. gave it a menacing glare.

"Why would you want to land on my shoulder? Don't you have anywhere else to go?" He asked it. The butterfly only flapped its wings slowly, not moving a bit. "Wow, I never knew butterflies were so fearless…" MOMO giggled again and Jr. sighed. He eventually shooed the butterfly away, making it travel into the woods.

"Where should we go? We…really don't have a specific place to go do we?" MOMO asked.

"Well, we could try and find that field of flowers again if you wanted."

"But you have allergies."

"Nah, that doesn't matter." MOMO began walking again with Jr. following her.

"Well…I guess, if it doesn't matter…" Jr. nodded his head, letting her know that it wouldn't really bother him that much. She gave a bright smile and they began their search for the field of wondrous amounts of flowers.

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked it! You know...I forgot to tell you guys in the beggining...that Jr.'s in his episode III outfit while MOMO is in her episode I outfit...yeah, kinda strange but oh well. TTYL!


	7. Chapter 7

Yep, you got that right! Chapter 7 is up and running! Hopefully some of you people out there are still reading this story...anyway, this chapter is being randomly dedicated to gamegirl07 for reviewing almost every chapter of this story. Thank you! If you want a twist in your story, or are a Ziggy fan, she's got the right stories for ya. She's the only Ziggy fan I know. lol. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter gamegirl07!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN XENOSAGA! ...One day...I will find out that I was related to someone who owned Xenosaga and inherit it from them...okay, so maybe that will never happen, but I wish it would.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Professor! I want you to get them out of there immediately! It's been way too long and…well, I'm starting to get worried." Shion requested, only getting a shrug from the Professor.

"Weren't you all ready worried Shion?" He retorted, receiving an evil glare from Shion.

"Get them out of there now…or else I'll…"

"Shion, calm down! It'll be all right." Chaos said laying his hand on her shoulder, restricting her from unleashing her wrath on the old man.

"Professor…I think we have a problem…" Assistant Scott retrieved the attention of the whole room. The Professor turned to him.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Umm…well, if we don't get them out soon, then…"

"Then?" Shion butted in.

"Then they'll be stuck in the time period they're in. The longest one can stay in the future or past or where ever they're going, is about four months. It's been about three months now, so we need to get them out soon." Shion's expression changed to worry in seconds. Not only hers, but chaos, Jin and Ziggy also became worried.

"Then…that means…"

"We only have a few more weeks…" Chaos finished.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Get them out of there!" Assistant Scott exclaimed as the Professor went to the control board and began the process. Suddenly, a loud spark sound came and the power flickered. "Umm…Professor?"

"Ah! We won't be able to get them out unless we fix this in time! Oh, shoot…" The Professor immediately went to a closet that opened and some mechanical things were stuffed in there. Everything immediately fell on top of him and buried him under loads of metal.

"Professor!" Assistant Scott rushed to his side and began unburying him. When the Professor was uncovered, he was sitting down and searching through a red tool box. "Are you okay?"

"Of coarse I am. I'm going to have to fix it the old fashioned way." He immediately pulled out a wrench and a screwdriver and some nuts and bolts. Assistant Scott sighed.

"Will it be done on time?"

"Maybe…it might cut it close…but I think we can manage…but I'm going to need all of you to help me." Everyone nodded, even KOS-MOS who unleashed a drill from her arm.

While everyone was getting prepared, Shion walked up to Assistant Scott. "Do they know about this?" She asked worriedly. Assistant Scott looked up at her and then shamefully down at his feet.

"I'm…afraid not…" Shion sighed and continued getting ready for the 'big operation'.

* * *

Jr. and MOMO had retraced their steps to the flower field. MOMO immediately began picking flowers and then constructed them into a headband. She placed it on her head and laughed. 

"Does it look okay?" She giggled. Jr. laughed slightly and then nodded.

"Yeah, sure does." MOMO looked at him and then closed her eyes and smiled. Then she went off and picked more flowers, making them into a bouquet. She sniffed them and was transferred back to the Elsa in her memories. When she opened her eyes, she saw a patch of orange flowers.

Jr. wasn't sneezing as bad as he was when they first founded the huge playground of color and was able to tolerate it. He watched as MOMO lied down in the middle of a small hill that was there. He eventually decided that he would go and join her.

"It's so much fun here!" MOMO said as she noticed he arrived.

"It looks like it. I'm glad you're having fun." Jr. replied. She sat up and looked up at him.

"I think that this was the best place in this whole trip." Jr. sat down next to her and nodded. "Maybe we should visit this place everyday…" MOMO added. "Let's just hope…that those people don't find out about this place, even thought that might get hard because of it's size, but I don't want them to damage it in anyway."

"Sure. We'll make it our secret camp, how about that?" Jr. suggested. MOMO inhaled in excitement and nodded hastily.

"That sounds wonderful!"

"All right then, it's done. We'll check in on it every once in a while." MOMO laid back down, causing some flowers to fly up from their resting place.

"Come on Jr. You should lie down too, it's very relaxing." Jr. sighed and did what she said. "You know…I wonder what this place looks like at night." MOMO said as she dazed off into the blue skies. Jr. remained silent and watched as the white and unthreatening clouds hovered above. _'I'm glad we found this place. It really makes her happy…'_ He thought to himself. They stayed there for a while before deciding to leave again before the Nanman showed up.

"It's boring in the jungle…" Jr. said randomly as they walked through sunlit paths. MOMO nodded in agreement. "Do you still have the keychain?"

MOMO searched her pockets and then realized that she had forgotten it way back when Jr. broke down. "Ummm….I-I think I left it somewhere!"

"Are you…looking for this?" A strong feminine voice rang out behind them. MOMO's head turned quickly, expecting to see Zhu Rong standing there throwing the keychain up and down in her hand. Jr. gulped as he thought the same thing. He eventually turned around to see a different woman standing in front of him.

She had short brown hair with a red bandana, a shirt with a type of Poinsettia flower on it and circular weapons carried in her hands. She was holding both weapons with one hand and in the other the keychain was hanging from her forefinger. Much like Zhu Rong and her men, she had a few soldiers clad in armor standing behind her.

Jr. and MOMO didn't answer in fear that she was like the demented lady from the Nanman tribe. The woman cocked her head to the left and sighed.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, so don't worry about that. I asked if you were looking for this thing here."

"Um…yeah." MOMO answered shyly. The woman walked up to her, but she backed away slightly. Jr. jumped in front of her protectively and the woman leaned back a little bit.

"Don't come near her, you hear me?" Jr. shouted.

"Listen, I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just wanted to give this back to you." She lifted the keychain up to his face. He blinked a few times and then relaxed a little bit. "I'm guessing you met up with the Nanman tribe?" the woman asked sweetly.

"Yeah."

"No wonder why you're so protective and she's so shy. We're not with them; we're actually fighting against them." MOMO reproached the group, hoping to join in the conversation. "Oh, and here. You can have this back."

"Thank you…ummm…"

"Sun Shang Xiang." The woman introduced.

"What the heck is with all the weird names in this place?" Jr. said after the introduction.

"What do you mean by that?" She retorted. "If our names are so weird then let me know yours."

"I'm Jr. and she's MOMO." He introduced. Sun Shang Xiang tilted her head and placed her hand on her chin.

"And you thought our names were weird." Jr. looked at her as she laughed for a second. MOMO tilted her head in confusion. After Sun Shang Xiang stopped laughing, she looked over at MOMO.

"Well, have you guys been living in this jungle?" She asked, tilting her own head. MOMO nodded in agreement. "Hmm…I see…well, why don't you come with me? We can give you some food at the palace of Wu." Jr.'s expression changed to happiness when she said food.

"All right! Food!" He exclaimed.

"Shelter too!" MOMO added. Shang Xiang laughed a little bit and then led them to the Wu palace.

On their way to the palace, they met up with a few other men. Shang Xiang stopped to talk to them and introduced them to her newcomers she found wandering in the forest.

"Hey Gan Ning!" She greeted as a muscular pirate looking man walked over with a group of troops behind him. He grunted his greeting but then looked at Jr. and MOMO.

"Who are they?" He said in his gruffy voice. "And where in the world did they come from?"

"Well, this little girl is MOMO and the little boy is Jr." Shang Xiang introduced without noticing the glare she got from Jr. for calling him a little boy. Gan Ning looked at them with an odd look. Then he looked back up at Shang Xiang, shook his head and sighed.

"You truly find the strangest people…or…uh, well, kids in this situation." Gan Ning walked off, his troops following close behind. Shang Xiang giggled and then continued walking MOMO and Jr. to the palace.

After a few hours of walking, they had arrived. Jr. looked at the castle in front of him and examined it. MOMO watched as troops came in and out of the doors along with men on horses.

"Are you two going to just stand there or what? Hurry up!" Shang Xiang said as she continued toward the palace. Jr. and MOMO nodded and then caught up to her.

They entered and everything was collaborated of different swords, halberds, spears and any other weapon you could imagine. Jr. didn't care because he didn't see any type of guns, but MOMO was bespectacled by the different jewels that were placed in the handles of swords or in the blades.

"This is the weapon hall. Don't touch anything if you know what's good for you. Right now I have to present you to my father, Sun Jian and maybe my brothers would like to meet you too! I could tell everyone about you!" She continued on and on, not knowing that only MOMO was listening.

They past through a few more hallways, running into a group of men before getting to a highly decorated room.

"Here we are. Father? Where is he?" Shang Xiang began to search the room for Sun Jian. While she was looking, Jr. looked around and noticed a vase with a bunch of golden designs.

"What's the point in having a vase if there aren't any flowers in it?" He asked, picking it up care-free. He lifted it higher to where he could see the vase from the bottom view. Suddenly Shang Xiang shrieked as her father caught her in a headlock from behind. MOMO began to laugh but soon everything was interrupted by a crashing sound.

"What was that?" Sun Jian asked as he turned to MOMO. She was frantically looking around, noticing that Jr. wasn't anywhere near where they were. Shang Xiang was released and she looked to the corner of the room.

"Uh….oops…? Heh…" Jr. said as he looked down at his feet. When Shang Xiang shrieked, it had startled him and he dropped the golden vase that he was looking at. MOMO sighed heavily while Shang Xiang looked at her father nervously.

"I-I-I forgot to introduce you to these two! The girl's name is MOMO and the other one's Jr.! Well, I have to go now so I'll talk to you later!" Shang Xiang nervously ran to the door by MOMO. "Umm…have fun! Bye!" She said aside to MOMO and then left immediately.

* * *

So? Whatcha think? I think it was okay, but I can't wait until the later chapters! This was another funny chapter at the end...man, why do I put all of the funny parts at the end? Then again, I'm sure there is a lot of funny parts, for I am a comedian...or wish to be. That would be my side job though, cause I would really want to be a game designer or a veterinarian...but yeah. I shouldn't be posting that stuff here...it should be on my bio...wow...I'm really strange. Hope you all liked it, especially you gamegirl07! -Jr The Red Dragon- 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As I always say...I don't own Xenosaga or Dynasty Warriors!

I have to give credit to gamegirl07, who I now have as an editor. I thank her soooooo much! Now, people can read this story without having to see crappy spelling. It should now go very smoothly, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Jian and MOMO were all standing guard at a small door with a small window. Sun Jian had an angry yet satisfied expression. Shang Xiang had an annoyed look and MOMO was confused and worried.

"I-I-I said I'm sorry!" Jr. apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Sun Jian had him locked him up in rusty iron handcuffs in an unused dungeon. Jr. sighed as he put his head down, looking down at his hanging feet. The bricks were full of mildew as well as the air. The only light that came in the room was from a small window in the door that was covered with four bars.

"Say that to my grandfather's vase, you vase killer!" Sun Jian said as he stood outside the door with MOMO on the opposite side of him. "You're lucky that you don't have to stay in there for a year. You'll only be in there for a day, so be glad."

MOMO sighed and then began thinking. _'Well, if Jr. is already getting us into trouble here…then I wonder what the future is going to look like…sigh'. _

"Do you think you could just let me out for a few hours tonight? MOMO and I have to go somewhere…" Jr. asked.

"Where?" Jian quickly questioned.

"Well…actually, it's a secret. I told her that we would check it out everyday…well, if we could."

'_Oh! I know where he's talking about now!'_ MOMO remembered as she thought about it.

"That's a good enough explanation…of course, it was only a vase….hmmmm…but it was my _grandfather's_ vase…Ah, who cares? I'll just let you go." Sun Jian unlocked the door and revealed Jr. hanging on the wall chained up, squinting in the light. "Have your eyes already become that sensitive to the light?"

"Well…I have been in here for about two hours." Jr. retorted. Sun Jian sighed and tried to unlock the rusty handcuffs that were bolted to the wall. MOMO came in and watched the older man struggle with the cuffs.

"Ummm…is everything okay sir?" She asked politely as she continued to watch him yank on the iron.

"Actually…I haven't used these things in what seems like forever…and well…I think they're stuck…"

MOMO and Jr's sweat dropped while Sun Jian thought of a way to unlock the chains. After a few minutes of struggling with it, Jr. decided _he_ would get himself out of his entrapment.

"Move back all right? I've got an idea." Sun Jian did as Jr. said.

"Man, I don't want to use this but…" Suddenly Jr. began to glow with a red aura encircling his body, amazing Jian and Shang Xiang. The iron easily melted away like wax and Jr. fell off of the wall he was stuck to. He was still slightly glowing red. "Dammit! Come on, deactivate all ready!" He began trying to concentrate to get his Red Dragon Mode to settle down.

"Jr.!" said MOMO as she began frantically thinking of a way to get him back to the way he was. "Don't forget, we still have to go to the field!" She yelled.

Nothing happened; it only got worse as the red aura grew.

"Ummm..ummm…! I got it! Don't forget about the Elsa and our friends there! You promised that we would make it back…together…" Suddenly the aura died down. Jr. looked up at her and smiled.

"You're right…I did. Thanks." He thanked her as he received a small smile from the realian.

"W-what just…happened?" Sun Jian and Shang Xiang said in unison.

"Ah, you don't need to worry about it, okay? Just forget about it." Jr. explained nervously.

The two looked at each other and then slowly nodded their heads.

"But….you just….melted the cuffs like they were nothing." Shang Xiang said, still slightly amazed.

"It was so cool! I want to be able to do that! Wait…have you met Lu Xun?"

"Huh?" Jr. looked at Sun Jian like he was crazy.

"Oh…you should meet him. You two would get along, well if you like fire." Jr. smiled slightly and then nodded, not knowing what he was nodding yes to.

"Uh…well, actually, we need to go and check on our secret place." Jr. grabbed MOMO's arm and ran off, making the two Sun's confused.

"Jr., it's not nighttime yet!"

"I know…but it's weird here…and I think it probably will be night out by the time we get out of here…so many corridors and halls to go down…ugh."

Jr. stopped dead in the middle one of the hallways. He looked at the two paths before and his sweat began to drop.

"Let's go that way." MOMO pointed to the left. Jr. nodded and pulled her the way she pointed.

"Ummm….we've been here already Jr." MOMO said as they stopped again at the place where they had started.

"No we haven't! Okay, so maybe we have, but what difference does it make? We're still stuck here…I swear, this place needs a map or something!" Jr. continued searching for the right way.

Suddenly someone came up behind MOMO and tapped her shoulder.

"You guys need help getting out of here?" Shang Xiang asked, startling MOMO with the tap.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here…and yeah, we need some help." MOMO said. Jr. turned around to see MOMO leaving with Shang Xiang.

"Hey! Wait up for me!" He ran to catch up to the two girls.

He had almost caught up to the two when suddenly the ground began to shake. He tripped over his own feet and fell face first as he slid in between MOMO's legs. She lost her balance, knocking into Shang Xiang causing her to fall into one of the weapons on the wall causing a domino reaction. The hall floor was filled with weapons and everything was a mess. Shang Xiang sat up and rubbed her head.

"What was that?" MOMO asked sitting up along with Shang Xiang.

"The Nanman must be here! I'm sorry, but I have to get going! Just take a left here and then at the second hall to the right, take another right and you'll be out of here in no time! You'll be exiting through the back so they shouldn't find you!" said Shang Xiang as she ran through the hall, jumping over swords, axes and other things. At the end of the hall she picked up a pair of Chakram's and ran off.

Jr. pushed himself off the floor and eventually stood up. He helped MOMO stand up and they took the left hall.

"Sorry to have tripped you like that back there." Jr. apologized.

MOMO shook her head signaling that it didn't matter. They took the directions that Shang Xiang told them and soon enough they were out.

When they looked out they saw what they never wanted to see again. A whole group of Nanman soldiers were charging at the palace, some carrying torches to light their way. MOMO and Jr. had frightened expressions on their faces once they noticed what direction they were coming from.

"…Oh no…" said Jr. as he looked at MOMO who had collapsed down on the ground.

Her eyes teared up as she put her hand to her mouth. _'Damn it! Damn them! This isn't supposed to happen! She was…she was…so happy and now…damn it!'_ Jr. thought as he became angrier by the second. He put his hands on his pistols as he bared his teeth.

"Damn them…they're not going to get away with this!" He ran off without MOMO.

She jumped up in alarm.

"No! Jr.! It's not worth it!" She yelled. Unfortunately it didn't reach Jr.'s ears and she ran after him.

She followed him until he entered the forest, obviously planning on coming up behind the army. She stopped at the jungle's edge and sniffed. "You…left me again…we're supposed to stick together…" tears formed and rolled down her face.

'_Jr…I…don't want you to leave me…please, return to me soon!'_ She thought. She looked back at the army that was so involved with the war going on now. She pondered where she was supposed to go, now that Jr. was gone. She took a few steps back and then sighed. _'I can't leave him alone…but I can't see where I'm going. I might get lost…I have to hide somewhere near here…'_

MOMO began to look for somewhere that would protect her from the enemy. Nothing seemed appealing to her except for the decision to go back into the palace. She ran back to the door that was installed in the brick wall and opened it. What she saw wasn't what she was expecting.

Nanman troops were battling men clad in red armor. She backed away slowly and closed the door as quietly as she could. She looked around again, knowing that she was without cover. _'I guess the best thing I can do is hide in one of the bushes over there.'_ She thought as she made her way back to the edge of the forest. She sat behind the bush and sighed. _'Jr…'_

Jr. was running through thick entangled vines, messes of branches, and bushels of trees. The night only made it worse as he continuously lost his balance over the various roots that stuck out from the ground.

_'Maybe…I shouldn't have left her like that…but I can't let her get hurt!'_ He stopped abruptly as he saw a flaming light fly by on the path he was on. He ducked behind a nearby bush as he heard dozens of footsteps. _'I must be getting close to the back of the pack…'_ Once the footsteps passed, he jumped up and started running again. He finally reached a clearing and saw that the field hadn't been harmed by the Nanman at all. He looked around to see where they had come from and found a path lit up by many torches of light on the opposite side of the field of where he was.

"So that's where they're coming from…" He whispered aloud to himself. _'I better get back to MOMO before something happens to her.'_ He began to make his way back to the palace.

Jr. arrived back at the palace only to see MOMO wasn't anywhere in sight. He began to look everywhere he could imagine.

"MOMO! MOMO, where are you?" He called out. He jumped when a nearby bush rustled. A pink haired girl sat up rubbing her head. "Thank god! MOMO, are you okay?" he ran to her and knelt down to her.

He gave a sigh of relief as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was tired so I thought I would rest here and wait for you, but my head hurts." MOMO yawned again and then stood up with Jr.

"All right then. I have good news."

"What is it?" MOMO tilted her head gently.

"That field…it wasn't harmed at all." MOMO was awestricken.

"But, how? They passed right through it didn't they?"

"Yeah, but they came from the edge of the field. So it's still there. I think that this is the last of their army. There weren't many more people coming."

Jr. looked over at the now bloodied battlefield. Fire arrows lit the sky as they passed from one end to the other, setting many men on fire, clanging of metal against metal were heard and many screams sounded through the night air.

"Where are we supposed to go? The palace has been invaded by the enemy." MOMO informed.

Jr. looked back at her with an alarmed expression.

"What? They got into the palace?" MOMO nodded. Jr. tilted his head down and then sighed. "I…I really don't know where to go."

As the two thought about where they had left to go, one of the Nanman arrows men saw their figures outlined by the half moon. He shot an arrow that wasn't on fire hoping that he would either hit one of the two targets or scare them off.

"MOMO, I have an idea! …What's wrong?" Jr. said as he saw her expression. Her eyes widened as she put her hand slowly up to her right shoulder. "MOMO?" Jr. looked at her concerned. MOMO's world was thrown into slow motion as she knelt to the ground, shaking in fear. She could hear Jr. saying something but it was all a big blur to her.

"MOMO! What happened?" Jr. asked as he knelt down beside her. As he knelt beside her, the butt of the arrow gleamed in the moonlight. Her shoulder gleamed as though water had been poured on her shoulder. She fell forward into Jr., the end of the arrow rushing past Jr.'s own shoulder. He put his arms around her as she fell, catching her in his embrace.

"Damn it! I have to get you out of here! This is what I didn't want to happen!"

Jr. began to panic. He picked her up on his shoulders and ran back into the jungle with her on his back.

* * *

So? How was the chapter? I hope you all like it and please REVIEW before I put you in jail...yeah right! Like I could do that! ...Well...if I...oh, never mind. Don't worry people, I just want some reviews okay? Okay! Once again, i thank gamegirl07 for editing this and my future chapters for me because I'm a lazy butt.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I...do...not...own...XENOSAGA! (bursts into tears then immediately cheers up) But I do own the plot line! Fun Fun! I mean, have fun reading this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9

The Professor and the rest of the crew were working really hard on the panel board when suddenly the Professor decided to take a break. He walked a few feet away and sat down on the floor. Everyone looked over at him confused.

"Professor…what's wrong?" Assistant Scott asked as he walked over to his leader.

The Professor sighed heavily and then answered. "We don't have the right parts and in order to get them back we're going to have to special order them. They're older parts so we couldn't just find them in any of the mechanics shops."

Shion rushed over and knelt in front of him. "Well, let's hurry up and order them!" She exclaimed.

The Professor sighed again. "It's…not really that simple. I'm not even sure if they make those parts anymore."

Shion's jaw dropped along with everyone else's besides KOS-MOS. The android merely took on the problem herself.

"KOS-MOS…what are you doing?" Shion asked as she stood up.

"There is 65.999 percent of a chance of Gaignun Kukai Jr. and MOMO Mizrahi getting out of the environment change if we connect this device with the UMN." KOS-MOS stated plainly. She continued with her procedure, sparks flying everywhere making Assistant Scott step back.

"But KOS-MOS…how are we supposed to connect it to the UMN?" Allen asked, shielding his eyes from some of the bright light illuminating from KOS-MOS's work area.

"Don't do it. If you disrupt the system by linking it to the UMN then you'll trap them in their current time." The Professor stood up and turned to KOS-MOS with a worried expression.

"Besides that, you're not very sure that your process will get them out alive or not. A 66 percent chance isn't very reassuring." Assistant Scott chimed in.

"Taking this risk will allow more time to pass and therefore will give us the opportunity to fix this problem completely. This is only a temporary fix." KOS-MOS continued.

"At least there won't be a time limit anymore." Chaos said.

"Well…if KOS-MOS is going to do this, I would suggest that we all get some rest. It is getting late." Jin suggested.

Everyone nodded and left KOS-MOS, the Professor and Assistant Scott at the robo-foundry and went to their cabins on the Elsa's main floor.

* * *

Jr. was running blindly through the forest. The moonlight didn't reach where he was running because of the dense trees. On top of being blinded by darkness, he had the extra weight of an injured and unconscious MOMO on his back. He was panting harshly as he began to ware down. He eventually slowed to a walk and set MOMO's limp body up against a tree and collapsed in exhaustion. _'Damn…it…I have to help her. I can't just let her sit here bleeding to death…damn it!'_ He cursed under his breath as he mustered up enough strength to sit next to her. In a few minutes he had passed out of exhaustion.

Jr. woke up to a lightened environment. Though the sun wasn't shining directly on him it was enough to where he could see everything clearly. He looked over at MOMO and remembered what happened. He immediately checked her pulse. It was faint but still there.

"Damn it! How could I be so stupid! I have to help you and now!"

He looked at the wound to see how bad it truly was. Her whole right sleeve was soaked in dried blood. Jr. looked confused. He had never been in this type of a situation before and he never wanted to be.

"MOMO…wake up. MOMO? Come on, please wake up." He pleaded. Jr. became more worried when she didn't respond to him. He lost all hope when her pulse became even weaker. _'No…don't leave me…not now…not…now…'_ He hung his head as the terrifying thought came to his mind. He tried to think of how to help her, but only one solution came to his mind. He slowly lifted his hand to the arrow and took a deep breath. He grabbed it and quickly pulled it out, blood coming with it. Then he took his short cut jacket and tied the sleeves around her wound, letting the extra material dangle.

"MOMO…" He called as he took her hand and held it as tight as he could. He felt his eyes burning with tears. "Please….don't….leave me." He cried out loud as he looked down at the ground. He knew trying to hide his tears wasn't going to matter, but he was hoping she'd wake up.

Jr. quickly picked up his head as he heard footsteps coming toward him. He set MOMO's arm down and wiped away a tear that had escaped. Soon two figures appeared through the path. Once the two became clearer he only saw one that looked familiar.

"Are you two okay?" Shang Xiang said as she stopped in front of Jr.

"…No…she's not okay." He turned to a dieing MOMO. Shang Xiang put her hand up to her mouth in worry.

"Let's hurry up and get her out of here then!" The man that stood next to her exclaimed.

Jr. looked over at him and nodded. Jr. went over to MOMO and gently picked her up on his back but immediately fell to his knees. He was still weakened by his run last night and the fact that he hadn't eaten either.

"Here, I'll take her."

"No!...I…I can do it." Jr. tried again to get up but failed miserably.

"Jr., don't worry. Ling Tong here is a very kind man. He can do it for you." Shang Xiang said as she kneeled down to Jr.'s level.

Jr. sighed and then nodded. He helped get MOMO on to Ling Tong's back and they all started on their way back to the castle.

Once the four got to the castle they entered through the back door. Jr. followed Shang Xiang and Ling Tong to a room with a single bed. They laid her on it and went to get one of their fellow healers. Jr. stayed with MOMO, waiting for the two to come back.

"Don't worry MOMO…everything will be all right. You'll survive and then we can visit the field…together this time. Hopefully…we will get to go home too…" Jr. sat down at the end of the bed and fiddled with his thumbs in impatience.

The two warriors came back with a man dressed in a strange robe. He walked to the side of MOMO's bed and his hands began to glow as he chanted something in a different language. After the light died, Jr. took his blood covered coat and untied MOMO's arm. The wound had closed completely and only a hole in MOMO's clothing was left.

"Ether power huh? I can't use mine here in this different world but you guys can?" Jr. sighed as a small smile came across his face. "Thanks for doing this for me…"

"No problem. Now we should probably get you some food. I'm starving myself." Ling Tong suggested. Jr. nodded and then looked back at the recovering MOMO.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon." Jr. said as the three departed.

* * *

"That really hit the spot." Jr. tipped his chair back and put his feet up on the table. Shang Xiang gave him a glare.

"Get your feet off the table!" She scolded.

Jr. sighed and did as she said. Ling Tong laughed.

"Looks like you've got your own kid Shang Xiang!" Ling Tong continued to laugh.

Shang Xiang kicked his shin under the table, causing him to yelp in pain. She made a 'humph' sound as he rubbed his shin. Jr. began to laugh but then immediately stopped when Shang Xiang turned a threatening glare towards him.

"Well, I'm going to need you guys to lead me back to MOMO's room. I want to go see if she woke up yet or not."

Shang Xiang got up and nodded. Jr. followed and Ling Tong limped behind them.

When they got to MOMO's room, MOMO was sitting at the end of the bed swinging her feet. She looked over at them and smiled. Jr. ran over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"How's your shoulder feeling?" He asked concerned.

"Everything is doing fine. I'm just a little bit sore, that's all."

Shang Xiang and Ling Tong were standing by the door giggling.

"They seem like they should be together." Shang Xiang giggled.

"I think I have to say the same. I mean, look at how concerned that boy is for her all the time. It's probably what got them through the jungle and through all the Nanman encounters." Ling Tong stopped laughing and then thought of something else. "It kind of reminds me of you and Gan Ning!" He suddenly was hit hard in the back of the head by Shang Xiang's hand.

"That's not funny!" she turned and walked out the door. "We should leave them alone for a little while." She continued as she pulled Ling Tong's arm and forced him follow her.

"Thank you for everything Jr. You really helped me out a lot. I only wish I could do more for you."

"Nah, I can handle myself. Hey, today's another day right? We should go to the field ever since we didn't get to go there last night." Jr. suggested, standing up.

MOMO stood up with him, her hands folded together in hope and excitement.

"That would be fun!" She responded.

Jr. nodded and led her toward the door. "Then let's go." Jr. looked over to where Ling Tong and Shang Xiang used to be standing. "Uh, where'd they go? I don't know my way around this place yet!" MOMO giggled as Jr. looked both ways down the halls to see if he could find them.

"We could always try to find our own way out." MOMO said walking up closer to him. Jr. turned to her and sighed. MOMO smiled and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hallway. "This time I'll lead." She pulled him off to the right and made her way through various halls.

A few minutes later they both came to a door. MOMO opened it and noticed that they had made it out.

"I guess you have a pretty good sense of direction huh?"

"Actually, I just guessed." MOMO admitted. She turned to him and smiled. "Come on! Let's go!"

Jr. nodded and they made their way to the flower field that they called their secret base.

Once the two got to the flower field, they laid down on top of the hill. MOMO shaded her eyes from the sun that peered down on them while Jr. closed his eyes. MOMO looked over at him and smiled gently. She sat up and looked at him from above. Jr. opened his eyes to see what was shading him.

"What's up MOMO?" he asked, wondering if there was something wrong.

"Nothing. I just wanted to sit up for a little while." She smiled and Jr. smiled back. He decided to sit up with her. "I still can't believe we found this place." MOMO added as she gazed out to see the whole field.

Jr. silently nodded in agreement.

"Jr…I know I've asked this before, but do you truly think we'll get back to everyone?"

Jr.'s expression turned serious and then looked out into the field like she was.

"I…I don't know. I think …we may be stuck here for a while. Maybe even forever." MOMO turned to him and then put her hand on his. He looked down at her hand and then back up at her.

"Are you sure? I think that we'll get out. I'm not going to lose hope." MOMO explained as she let go of his hand and stood up. She was in a determined stance and the same determined expression. "I think that we can get back even though the keychain doesn't work. We're bound to get back home."

Jr. looked up to her and smiled. He stood up with her and a sudden breeze came by and whipped in the wind for a while.

"Why is your jacket stained red?" MOMO asked examining his jacket. He looked at the piece of material in his hands and sighed.

"I used it to try and stop the bleeding when you were hit with that arrow." MOMO looked at him with a confused look. "I've been carrying it for a while now. Maybe we should go back to the castle and get washed up huh?" MOMO nodded and they decided to leave the field.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Oh, and don't stop reviewing either! Pweeasse! I'll die...well, maybe not to that extreme, but close anyway. lol.

Jr. The Red Dragon


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When MOMO and Jr. reached the castle, they took baths in a handmade pond made by the Wu warriors themselves. Jr. went last like he always did and MOMO went first. Afterwards, they met up with Shang Xiang and her father.

"Um…Jr? MOMO? We have some news for you." Shang Xiang said sadly. The two looked up at her in confusion. "Well, we are abandoning this place. We only have enough supplies for our warriors and soldiers…so we can't take you with us. We're…really sorry…" Shang Xiang continued. Her father nodded and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What about the Nanman?" Jr. asked surprising himself at how well he pronounced the word.

"Well, we have weakened them enough to where you can live in the jungle freely." Sun Jian answered.

Jr. nodded slowly and then turned to MOMO. She had a sad expression, knowing that they weren't going to have anywhere to go again.

"I…wish we could take you with us…but…"

"It's all right. We'll manage." Jr. cut Shang Xiang off.

She looked at him and then sighed heavily. "All right then…I guess…but we're going to be here until tomorrow morning so…well, I guess maybe you could stay with us for just this one night and maybe then you can meet all of the warriors here." Shang Xiang said plainly.

Jr. smiled and nodded.

"Why not? How about it MOMO? You want to stay here one more night and then we can meet everyone." Jr. looked over at MOMO. She looked back and nodded slowly in agreement. "All right then, we'll be looking forward to meeting every one tonight."

"Okay. We'll hold a special ceremony."

"Uh…that might be a little over the top…" Jr. said with a nervous smile.

"Huh? It'll only be an introductory slash going away party type of thing." Shang Xiang explained.

Sun Jian nodded in agreement.

"I-I guess that'll be okay…" Jr. replied. "Are you sure that it'll be okay?" He added. Shang Xiang nodded excitedly. Then she stopped nodding and had a confused look on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"Who?" Sun Jian said in confusion.

"Where?" MOMO added, not knowing what they were talking about.

"How? Wait…what? Huh?" Jr. said in utter confusion. "What the hell! Why are we asking such dumb questions that aren't even called for? I'm so confused…" He put a hand to his face and shook his head.

MOMO blinked a few times and then started to laugh. Shang Xiang and Sun Jian joined her. Jr. also joined them after a few seconds. They were all interrupted when a barrage of arrows came from out of nowhere.

"Get out of here now you two!" Sun Jian yelled while he stood next to his daughter.

MOMO began to run to the castle but stopped upon noticing Jr. wasn't with her.

"Jr.! Come on!"

"No way! I'm not going anywhere! I still have a few bullets left in my guns. I have to help them!"

Jr. ran to a tree at the edge of the jungle and climbed it. He found a branch that had a perfect sight to be a well hidden sniper. "All right…hey! You guys! I'm going to snipe them down and hopefully it should distract them! Once you hear my first shot then run for the jungle and get to the source!" Jr. yelled down to Shang Xiang and Sun Jian.

_'Even though my guns aren't really the sniping type...oh well...'_

"No! You have to protect the young miss!" Sun Jian objected.

Jr. didn't answer and soon enough they all heard gunshots ring through the area and a few screaming noises from far away. Jr. sat in the tree still pulling the triggers to his pistols. After a few empty clicks he finally noticed that his pistols were out of bullets. "Shoot! I'm screwed now…" he jumped out of the tree and surprised the two Sun's. "All right, now I'm coming MOMO!" Jr. ran past the two and made his way to MOMO.

"I guess it's our turn!" Shang Xiang said as a small group of Nanman troops appeared in an ambush attack.

She immediately noticed that she didn't have her chakrams with her so she had to use her martial art skills. Sun Jian took out his sword and cut the enemy to pieces. A few minutes after the battle had taken place they all entered the castle, Shang Xiang and Sun Jian leading the way to the main room.

The room had a few people in it, but seemed empty. Only a long table in the center filled the room along with an abundance of chairs. It seemed that when the Nanman infiltrated the castle, they didn't make it to this room.

"Wow…this place is empty." Jr. stated as he examined the bare gray walls.

MOMO nodded in the background, doing the same thing as he was.

"Well, like we said, we are leaving." Sun Jian explained. "Shang Xiang, make these two feel at home. We're going to start the party now."

"But…we haven't prepared anything yet…"

"Don't worry about it Shang Xiang. I'll be back with everyone." Shang Xiang bowed as her father left. She sighed and then left to go and sit at the long table, inviting Jr. and MOMO along too.

Half an hour later, Sun Jian and the rest of Wu were set up at the table. Everyone stared at MOMO and Jr., making the two feel awkward. Shang Xiang was zoning out while Sun Jian stood up at the end of the table.

"Before we leave this place, let me introduce you all to two people who were captured by the Nanman's, running for their lives before Shang Xiang found them." Sun Jian waved MOMO and Jr. to come and stand by him. The two hesitated, but then walked up slowly to him. MOMO went to his right side while Jr. went to his left. "This little girl is MOMO…and the boy is Jr. Ever since we're leaving, they will be left behind, so let's all give them a toast…a toast for good luck." The whole room stood up as the warriors followed Sun Jian's orders.

"Heh…a toast for your kids Shang Xiang." Gan Ning teased across from the table. Shang Xiang shot him an evil glance, shutting him up immediately.

"My lord…are you sure we should leave them in the wild like this?" Lu Xun said, leaning onto the table to look at Sun Jian. The room then directed its attention to the strategist.

"Of course. Oh, this is Lu Xun…our strategist." Jr. looked at Sun Jian with a confused look.

"Strategist? You guys still use them? Heh…oh, wait a second. I forgot we're not in our time anymore… (Telepathy) maybe I should teach them my way of doing things." Jr. smiled maliciously and then decided to explain how he fought.

"This boy and this girl are very strong. If they could out run the Nanman in the jungle, then I'm sure they should be all right." Sun Jian said while sitting down. Everyone followed except for Jr. and MOMO. "Now it's your turn to speak." Sun Jian directed to Jr. and MOMO.

"All right then. First of all, I'm going to show you how I fight…without a strategist." The whole room gasped, including Zhou Yu and Lu Xun, who took it slightly as an insult.

"Jr. never uses strategy…" MOMO noted. Jr. only ignored her for the moment and continued his explanation.

"All I did was use these little things and everything went perfectly fine. Just like in the movies…" Jr. jumped up on the table and began to do positions with his guns. "Then, BANG! They all fall dead to the floor in one shot. Heh, your guys' weapons couldn't do that. Watch…" Jr. pointed at the ceiling and fired…but nothing came out. "Shoot! I forgot I was out of ammo…"

"Well, that's the problem with your weapons…uh, what ever they are. The common halberd, sword and other weapons don't require being loaded with anything. Therefore, our weapons could last longer in the heat of battle." Zhou Yu argued standing up. Lu Xun stood up along with him.

"You can always get more ammo…" Jr. added, arguing back.

"But then that would cost you wouldn't it?" Lu Xun replied.

"Yeah, but if you have a good paying job then it shouldn't be a problem."

"But then you would just be wasting your time! And money!" The argument got heated between the two strategists and the lone gunman. The whole room looked back and forth between the three as they argued.

About an hour later, the whole entire argument got down to just a few words…

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!" Jr. kept insisting his guns were more stylish than any of the weapons that the warriors had. Zhou Yu decided to drop out of the pointless argument and watch Jr. and Lu Xun argue. They were face to face, ready to tear each other apart when MOMO came up to them and parted them.

"You don't need strategy when you have guns! That means their quicker!"

"(Gasp) You always need a strategy even with something as brutal as that!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!" The argument got worse. MOMO was now pushing Jr. back while Zhou Yu was holding Lu Xun back by the arms. They gave piercing glares at each other as they got further away.

"Jr.! Settle down, this isn't going to help anything! Remember, we are in a different time period!" MOMO said, whispering the last part.

"No! Let me at 'em! I'll show him!" Jr. eventually struggled out of MOMO's grasp, pushing her to the floor.

"Lu Xun, this isn't something to fight over!" Zhou Yu said while trying to get the young strategist to sit down.

"I'll show him what type of fighting is better!" Lu Xun used his height to his advantage and ducked beneath the table, making Zhou Yu fall face first into the table. He eventually found his way to meet up with Jr. He unsheathed his sabers, ready to fight.

"Show me what you've got!" Jr. growled, taking out his guns, once again forgetting that they didn't have any ammo.

"I'll show you what strategy is all about!"

"HEY! Stop this right now!" Sun Jian's voice bellowed above all the whispers, bickering and everything else that was going on. Everything stopped at the roar of the Tiger of Jiang Dong. Even Jr. and Lu Xun snapped into an upright position and looked at Sun Jian. "This wasn't supposed to happen…" Sun Jian whispered to himself. "Take your seat Lu Xun and Jr. come back over here." Jr. and Lu Xun gave each other one last menacing glare and followed Sun Jian's orders. "All right MOMO, it's your turn to tell us about yourself." MOMO blushed and then looked away in embarrassment.

"Well, ummm…I fight with a special type of bow and arrow." All the warriors stared at her, looking for where her bow and arrows were held.

"How is that possible? You don't even have a bow and arrows. Is she delusional?" Gan Ning stated. He looked over at Shang Xiang, who also had a confused look on her face.

"Like I said, it's a special type of bow and arrow." MOMO acted like she was holding a bow and an arrow with it. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy (except for Jr. cause he knew what she was talking about). Suddenly, a lavender light surrounded her hands and a glowing bow appeared. Soon enough it materialized and became a solid object. Then a glowing, purple arrow appeared in the bow and ready to be launched. Everyone was aghast at what had happened.

"Shoot it!" Huang Gai yelled from the end of the table. MOMO had a worried look on her face, but she decided to aim for the ceiling. She let the arrow loose and it hit the ceiling, turning the area around it into ice.

"That was only my ice arrow." MOMO explained. Everyone started to ask her to do other elements, Lu Xun specifically screaming out fire. "I'm not going to use my ether up. I'm sorry…" The room 'awed' with disappointment. Suddenly the castle began to shake.

"Looks like the Nanman still want more. All right everyone! Get to your places and blow them away!" Sun Jian stood up just like everyone else did. They all ran out the door to fetch their weapons.

Jr. grabbed MOMO's hand and led her out the door as well. They made their way to the exit, amazingly finding their way professionally. Once outside, they ran through the jungle making sure not to be seen by the Nanman.

"Jr.! We have to help them!" MOMO cried as the sound of branches breaking was heard.

"Don't worry, they should be all right!" Jr. replied. MOMO sighed and they both continued to run to a safer place.

So? Yes, that little fight scene between Jr. and Lu Xun got out of hand, but I had fun writing it. Afterall, it is supposed to be fanfiction! Please Review cause I would really appreciate it. I hope to get plenty of them in the future!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga...plain and simple

Chapter 11

It had been a day since they all began the process of repairing the device. KOS-MOS was still standing at the panel board, still trying to connect it with the UMN.

"Process complete. Please make haste of the time we have. I have installed a connection with the UMN for only one year and two months." KOS-MOS stated as she turned to the group. Shion's eyes lit up.

"All right then, come on everyone! Let's get to work!" Shion said excitedly. Everyone rushed over to the panel boards and began the old-styled fix up job.

It had been only a day after Jr. and MOMO left the castle to leave on their pointless journey through the dense jungle. They were used to it by now, knowing that they had been there over three months. They both were getting bored of being there ever since there wasn't anything to do.

"Well, I guess we're getting our exercise huh?" Jr. commented, looking over at MOMO who nodded in agreement. "Once we get back, they won't have the right to call me a lazy bum anymore. Heh…" Jr. put his hands behind his head as they both walked down a familiar path.

"Look, it's the place with the waterfall!" MOMO exclaimed as she veered from the path. Jr. stopped walking and looked back. He sighed and walked off to follow her. Once he got to where she had gone, he found her standing by the waterfall, putting her hand under the pressure of the pure blue liquid.

"Isn't it pretty?" MOMO asked as she turned to Jr. He hesitated and then smiled.

"Yeah, it sure is." He said gently. She smiled brightly and then walked over to him. Jr. looked at her confused, wondering why she wanted to leave so suddenly. It wasn't that she wanted to leave, but…

"Tag! You're it!" MOMO put her cold and wet hand on his check, making him wince at the icy coldness. He shook it off as he watched her run off to hidden road behind the waterfall.

"Hey! That's not fair! You got a head start on me!" He laughed as he ran after her. She giggled and then ran the entire way through the road and onto the path they were heading down. Once MOMO thought that she was far enough ahead of him, she looked back to make sure he was still with her. Her face turned into surprise as he tackled her to the ground, catching her into a headlock and giving her a good noogie.

"Ow! (Giggle) Stop that!" She laughed as she struggled to get out of Jr.'s hold.

"No way! When someone gets a false start they always disserve a noogie!" Jr. playfully explained, eventually letting her go. They both began to laugh a little bit and then laid on the ground sprawled out.

"That was fun!" MOMO commented once she got her breath back from the excitement.

"Especially from what's been going on lately."

"Jr.?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this seems like a long time ago, but what were you going to say?" MOMO sat up and looked down at him. Jr. felt his face go red as he remembered what he was going to confess to her.

"Uh…umm…well, I kinda…umm…forgot?" He replied, his voice shaky. _'I-I can't tell her now! Shoot! I-I gotta tell her sometime though…b-but not now…I don't even know why I can't tell her now…shoot!'_ he thought as he heard her lay back down.

"Well, once you remember, you can tell me." She explained. A moment of silence passed before MOMO asked another question.

"Jr.?" She asked again.

"Y-yeah?" he stammered, afraid of what she was going to ask him next.

"I know this isn't what I normally would say, but do you think we were being treated like pets when we were with Shang Xiang and the other people there at the castle? I mean, they told us that they couldn't take us along and that we would have to go back to this place. Doesn't it seem…kind of weird?" Jr. shifted his attention towards her daydreaming expression as she looked into the sky.

"Well…maybe. You never know." Was his quick reply. Silence was heard once again as the two stared through an opening through the trees. MOMO grew tired and closed her eyes, hoping to take a quick nap. Jr., on the other hand, stayed awake. He was mentally beating himself up for not confessing his love to her.

_'Dammit! Why is it so hard to say? It's just…one phrase. I see it in books all the time, but they just make it too easy. I'm so stupid! I should've just come out with it when she asked me what I was going to say a while back…thinking about that…it was a while ago. We've been here a while and I'm getting sick of it. It's all because of the stupid keychain that isn't waterproof! Why me? Why us?' _His thoughts kept going as he talked about how stupid the Professor was and how everything became stupid.

A few hours later, MOMO woke up. The sky had started to grow dark as the day turned to night. She looked over at Jr., who had at some point fallen asleep as well.

_'I guess he must have fell asleep too…I guess I'll have to wait for him to wake up. Maybe, I should just go back to sleep. After all, it is getting dark…but I'm not tired anymore…sigh_' MOMO got up and stretched. She walked around the premises as she awaited Jr. to wake up.

A few hours later, MOMO was sitting down by a tree thinking of her favorite song. Her head was bobbing to the beat when suddenly she was interrupted by a high-pitched squeaky sound. She looked up at the dark blue sky, thinking that it might have been a bird. She looked at the sky for a while and then decided that it was nothing.

It became silent again as MOMO thought of her song, when the same sound came from before. She stood up to see if maybe she could see what the sound was coming from. A few moments later, MOMO suddenly found herself ducking from a swarm of bats that came close to where she was. She ran over to Jr. and quickly laid down next to him. She immediately hugged him when the bats came swooping over again.

When she had hugged Jr., he woke up to the tight squeeze.

"MOMO…what's…the matter?" He asked, struggling for breath. "It's not another…spider is it?"

"No! There's bats swooping at me!" She exclaimed. When she noticed that Jr. had said it, she blushed and her eyes opened wide. She gasped and let go of him, sitting up. "I-I-I'm sorry to wake you!" She apologized. Jr. rubbed his neck and shook his head.

"Nah, I probably should be awake…Man! I have the worst itch on my arm!" Jr. began scratching at one particular place on his arm. After he thought it was gone, it came back. "Damn! Why is this so itchy!" He complained.

"I don't think it would be poison ivy, right?" MOMO informed.

"No, honestly I think I might have gotten bit by a mosquito…or something…"

"You sure do know a lot about this time period."

"Actually, it's probably because I read adventure novels…old ones, but I guess some of them come in handy…" Jr. started randomly swatting in the air. MOMO tilted her head to the right wondering why.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Stupid bugs! Geez! Think there are enough of 'em." MOMO's eyes widened when she felt something crawling on her arm. She looked down to see her worst fear.

"…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she immediately stood up and brushed the spider off of her arm. "SPIDER! SPIDER! GET IT OFF!" She continued. Jr. watched as she ran around in a circle, screaming her head off. On the third time around he grabbed her arm and sat her back down next to him.

"Calm down. I'm pretty sure it's gone…not to mention pretty dizzy." Jr. remarked. MOMO was panting and holding her chest, her eyes wide in fear. She was shaking like crazy as she looked from left to right, making sure nothing else came her way.

Jr. stood up as he looked around at his surroundings. He helped MOMO up as well and they started walking. MOMO found herself clinging to Jr.'s arm as they walked down the darkened path.

"W-what are we supposed to do now?" MOMO asked curiously, still quite nervous from the previous spider encounter.

"Well, we should go to the field again. I mean, you did say you wanted to see it at night right?" MOMO looked over at him and smiled. She nodded and they both made their way to the field once more.

The duo had arrived at the field, going to sit on the hill like they all ways did. MOMO gazed at the stars which were clearly visible. Jr. did the same, every once and a while glancing back at MOMO. He noticed that she was pretending to trace the stars, connecting them into her own picture. Of course, Jr. never noticed what the picture was. He decided to ask what she was doing, even though he all ready knew.

"MOMO, what are you doing?"

"Huh? …Oh, well, I guess you could say I'm playing 'connect the stars'. It's really fun. You get to try to see if there are any stars that make pictures and then trace them in the air with your finger. You should try it too." She invited. Jr. looked over at her and sighed.

"Maybe…I guess I'll try it."

"Okay! You have to use your imagination!" She explained. Jr. nodded, slightly disturbed by such a strange thing to do. He decided that it was better than being bored out of his mind.

Jr. stuck hid hand in the air, pointing to the sky with his pointer finger. He began searching the stars for any type of picture. It took him a while, but eventually he found one of a dog.

"Did you find anything?" MOMO asked while still looking to the stars.

"Yeah…a dog."

"Is it Alby?" She question. Jr.'s eyes widen and then thought of the possible resemblance.

"I guess you could say that." He answered. MOMO scooted closer to him.

"Can you show me?" She asked. He nodded in acceptance.

"Here's the starting star…and then you go over like this…" He began explaining it to MOMO, who seemed very interested. "And that's where it ends." He continued.

"Wow! It _does_ look like Alby! Very much so!" She complimented. Jr. looked over and became surprised when he saw how close MOMO had gotten. "Isn't this fun? I love star gazing." MOMO continued, not noticing Jr. looking at her.

"Yeah, sure. It is pretty fun." MOMO smiled as she looked over at Jr., still sitting shoulder to shoulder with him. The rest of the night they pointed out different shapes in the stars until they both feel asleep.

Was it al little OOC? I'm not sure, so yeah...review to let me know


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga...yeah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12

Shion and the group waited in anticipation. Everyone had finished their jobs and now only the Professor was working. There was one last thing that he had to fix before anything would work.

_'Come on Professor…I know you can do it. You are a professor after all…'_ Shion thought as she saw the old man working hard. Her heart tingled with anticipation, as well as everyone else. Every one's hopes rose as the Professor looked back at the machine.

"Is it fixed Professor?" chaos asked. The Professor turned around to face the group.

"I think it might be. I'm not sure yet…we have to test it out again…" Everyone sighed except for Shion. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over Shion's head.

"How about we test it out by trying to bring Jr. and MOMO back?" Shion suggested while smiling widely. The Professor put his hand to his chin in thought. Then he looked back at Shion.

"Possibly, but we might lose them in the transfer." Shion's smile faded and turned into a sigh.

"Well…if you need someone else to test it again, then fine. I'll go." Shion volunteered.

"B-but Chief! You might…"

"Allen…don't worry about me so much. Or else I'll start calling you mom again." Allen sighed and then slumped his shoulders.

"F-fine! If you're going, then I-I'm going too!" Allen stood up straight once more, feeling good about himself for once. Every one turned to him in surprise.

"What?" Shion asked, tilting her head.

"I-I said that I'd go too." Allen repeated before he thoroughly thought it through.

"All right then Allen…you'll come with me too. I know that it's not safe to be there without a partner. Just make sure you don't get too scared." Shion explained and then walked to the cylinder shaped object. Allen gulped and then squeezed in with her.

"Here. It's a back up keychain. Once you know that the time machine works, then push the button." The two nodded, hitting their heads together and wincing in pain. The Professor laughed and then went over to the panel board. The two were gone the next instant as a bright flash flooded the room.

_'Come back safe you two…'_ chaos thought as the rest of the room waited in anticipation.

Shion and Allen landed in a heap as they fell from the sky. Shion was the first to get up and look around. Allen got up after her, rubbing his head.

"Wow…look at this place. It's so big…I wonder how we're supposed to find Jr. and MOMO in this…"

"Chief, we're only here to test it. We're not here to search for those two. Now come on and get us out of here."

"Allen…I want to explore for a little while. Come on, follow me." Shion started to walk around, weaving through trees and bushes. Allen sighed and followed after her, knowing that if he was left behind then he would also be stuck in this time.

Jr. and MOMO woke up the next morning to a cloudy day. It wasn't raining like it would've been, but instead it was just a plain, old, boring day.

"It sure did cloud up fast…last night was clear." Jr. stated as he yawned and stretched his arms. MOMO nodded. Suddenly something hit Jr. in the side of the head. He bumped into MOMO, causing her to lose her balance. Jr. rubbed his head while MOMO fell into some nearby bushes.

"Ow! What the hell was that!" Jr. looked around, hoping to find the cause. MOMO got up and brushed some leaves off of her and shook the leaves out of her hair.

"Look! Up there!" MOMO pointed out, acting like nothing happened. Jr. looked up in a tree that hung over the pathway like a bridge. A chimpanzee was up there with small rocks in hand. It obviously thought it was playing around with the new visitors.

"Wow…this is a rare sighting isn't it Jr.? …Jr.?" MOMO looked over at the tree to see Jr. climbing it. He got up on the limb that the monkey was on and slowly made his way towards it.

"All right your gonna pay! That hurt!" Jr. scolded the monkey. All it did was laugh and then quickly jumped to another tree. "Awe! Come on!" Jr. sat down on the limb and then jumped off. He made his way to the other tree that the chimp jumped to and climbed up that one, hoping that he would catch the wild animal.

Unfortunately, the monkey kept him in pursuit, jumping from tree to tree. Soon enough, Jr. found himself being a daredevil and jumping after the monkey, almost falling off of one tree. MOMO followed by walking down the path, watching the animal jump and then the boy jumping after it.

"Jr. …You're not going to catch it you know." MOMO giggled. Jr. ignored her and continued to jump limbs. _'Monkey see…monkey do. (giggle)'_ MOMO laughed. Her laughter was interrupted when Jr. jumped on a tree limb, making it break under him. He fell onto the ground. MOMO ran over to him with a small smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked, holder her laughter back as she said it. Jr. sat up from his laying down position. He rubbed his head and looked on to see the monkey mocking him by hanging from one of the tree limbs. Jr. gave it a scowl and got up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but that monkey won't be in a second!" Jr. went to run after it, but MOMO grabbed him by the neck of the collar.

"Jr., just give up all ready. You won't catch it." MOMO laughed. She let go and Jr. stayed by her, giving the monkey an evil glare. Then he turned to her and smiled.

"I'm thinking you're probably right." He replied. He shot the monkey one last glare and then decided that he would walk with MOMO again.

"Do you still have the keychain?" Jr. asked. MOMO held the object up to him and nodded. "I don't think it'll work, so go ahead and throw it out. We don't need it anymore." MOMO hesitated.

"But what if it does eventually work?"

"…" Jr. sighed and then shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It hasn't worked yet has it? We've tried it 50,000 times all ready; you'd figure it would've worked by now." MOMO looked down at the keychain she held in her hand and sighed. She then tossed it to the side, feeling guilty of throwing it away, but Jr. had a point. It hadn't worked every time they tried to get out of the jungle.

While they were walking, Jr. was contemplating certain thoughts. _'All right…maybe, tonight will be the night. I'll tell her, but it can't be just anywhere…wait, I could use that field. It's perfect! Now, all I have to do is gather up the courage to tell her… (Sigh) That's gonna take a while…'_ Jr. had noticed that he had stopped walking, making MOMO look at him, wondering what was wrong.

"Jr.? Are you…okay?" She asked gently, cocking her head to the left. Jr. smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…just thinking." MOMO smiled back and they continued to pace themselves through the jungle.

"Allen! Stop being such a scaredy cat!" Shion scolded at Allen, who was hiding behind her from the recent finding of a small spider.

"Chief! It's gonna get me! You gotta kill it! Or else it's gonna kill _me_!" Allen whined, sinking behind her again. Shion's eye twitched and then she turned to Allen who had just noticed she moved.

"Don't be silly Allen! It's so small, you can barely see it! Now come on!" She grabbed Allen by the collar and dragged him behind her, Allen whimpering every now and then.

A few minutes later, Allen was walking by his own will, while Shion was searching for anything that could be a lead to where Jr. and MOMO where. Suddenly, Shion jumped as something cracked under her foot. She backed into Allen, causing him to fall backwards. Shion also fell, falling into Allen's lap.

Allen sat up to stare down at Shion as she laid there in his lap for the slightest second. Afraid of where she had landed, Shion let out a scream and sat up quickly, knocking Allen in the forehead with her own. The two sat on the ground rubbing their heads in pain.

"S-sorry Allen! It's just…something was under my foot. I wonder what it … (gasp)" Shion stopped abruptly as she looked at the small object lying on the ground. It was a familiar looking keychain, most likely belonging to MOMO and Jr.

"What is it Chief?" Allen asked, looking up as well.

"Its…it's…their keychain…" Shion said, picking the object up. "Oh my god...they can't be…" Shion immediately assumed they were both dead. Tears flooded her eyes as she thought about the horrifying idea.

"Chief…we…should probably go back…and tell the Professor and the others…" Allen said forlornly, as he stood up, obviously assuming what she too was assuming. He looked down at Shion and sighed. Shion hesitated before slowly standing up, holding the keychain as tight as she could.

"Allen…tell me it's not true!" She yelled. She ran to Allen and buried her head in his chest, making him wide-eyed. "It can't be!" Shion sobbed heavily, her whole body shaking in Allen's arms.

"Come on Chief…let's go back." Allen whispered gently. He reached in his pocket and pulled out their keychain. He pushed the button and they immediately vanished in a bright white light.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I say that I am not the proud owner of the best saga in the world named...XENOSAGA! Yeah, I don't own it.

This chapter is dedicated to Rubedo Kukai Jr., ever since he is a major MOMO/Jr. fan. So,here it is, the second to last chapter dedicated to a cool guy. Yes, thats what I said, a cool guy. lol. Hope you like it Rubedo!

Chapter 13

There was a beautiful sunset as the day began to turn into night. Jr. was still gathering up courage to do his 'confession project'. Nothing special had taken place that whole day, so he thought tonight would be the best night to say it. Of course, he was harassed by a monkey, but that was about it. Other than that, he and MOMO had been walking around, bored out of their minds all day. They talked about various subjects, including the Elsa, Durandal, the E.S.' and the people they knew. Now they were talking about something very sensitive to MOMO. How they had approached the topic, they both didn't know.

"Jr., do you think daddy is watching me?" MOMO asked as she looked over at Jr., her eyes glimmering in the small amount of sun.

"Uh…sure. No, I'm pretty sure he is…actually…I'm not really sure…" Jr. said honestly. He scratched the back of his head nervously. MOMO sighed and then nodded, supposing what he said was right.

"Do you think I'm doing a good job at what daddy told me to do?" She questioned again. Jr. looked at her and tilted his head in confusion.

"What…did he tell you to do?"

"He told me to do good deeds. He told me to be a good little girl…do you think…that I've been good?" She asked innocently. Jr. blushed at the question, but then answered it as well as he could.

"Well, of course. I mean, your helping us all out right? You've been fighting along side the Elsa crew for longer than I have been. You don't do anything wrong…in my opinion. I'm pretty sure the bad guys would think that, but that's the bad guys. Not like their opinion matters…hmm? What's the matter?" Jr. asked, concerned for the realian.

"…I…was wondering…what was my sister like?" Jr. had a surprised expression on his face after he heard this question. He hadn't talked about Sakura in so long, that he almost forgot about her. "I know…that you knew her right? I was wondering if…I might have been a little bit like her. I…wanted to be like my sister…even though I never got to meet her." MOMO put her hand up to her chest and looked down at the ground. An eerie silence fell upon the two, along with a strong breeze that lasted for only a few seconds.

"You…want to be like your sister?" Jr. repeated absentmindedly. MOMO slowly nodded while she kept staring at the grass under her feet. "Well…you are like her. Maybe, even a bit different, but in a good way. People have individual spirits right? So being different isn't bad at all. It's normally what people say, be yourself and get through life and you'll be fine."

"But that's the thing…I'm not human…I'm only a realian, hand created by humans. Do I really have a spirit?"

"MOMO…that's not like you at all…of course you have a spirit. Why wouldn't you? You have feelings right? You need to eat, breath and drink just like everyone else…you couldn't be more human than you are now…" Jr. walked closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. The pink haired girl looked up at him with her golden eyes and smiled gently.

"I…I guess you're right." She blushed and immediately looked back down at the same spot she was staring at for the conversation.

"Trust me…you're so human…that you could be Sakura. You're not a realian, you're just like Shion and Miyuki and everyone else." Jr. commented. MOMO looked back up at him, her mouth open slightly.

"You…really think so?" Jr. nodded and smiled widely.

"Now come on, we better start making our way to the field if we want to make it there tonight." MOMO nodded and the two trekked to the field, speechless for a few minutes. A few more minutes after and MOMO had grabbed a hold of Jr.'s hand, smiling and blushing at the same time.

'_That's it…that's my cue…I-I can't believe it…does she really like me like that though? I don't know, I'll find out once we make it to the field.'_ Jr. smiled to himself before bringing up a happier topic.

Allen and Shion had arrived back at the Elsa. Allen gave the news to the Professor, who immediately took action.

"I know that they are still alive! It might take a while, but I can transfer them back even without the key chain's effect. It might take a few hours though…because my computer has to track their coordinates and then it has to prepare for the process of 'zapping' them back." He explained quickly.

"Don't you think you could've done that earlier?" chaos asked, patting the still sobbing Shion on the shoulder.

"No…I just happened to find the program KOS-MOS installed…it is quite useful." Assistant Scott walked up to the Professor and sighed.

"Next time you think of doing something this dangerous…then consider having alternate plans like this one before hand. I keep telling you that but you just don't listen."

"What was that Assistant Scott?" The Professor looked at his assistant. Assistant Scott just shook his head, feeling what Allen would feel like. Suddenly, Ziggy stepped up to the Professor as well.

"Bring them back. Other wise, I wouldn't have been a good bodyguard for MOMO…and Juli would never forgive me." Ziggy looked down at the Professor. The Professor understood his reason and nodded.

"I will. Give me some time and they'll be back in no time."

"Hurry. We don't even know if they are dead or not." Ziggy exited the room, thoughts racing through his head. If Juli knew about all of this, she would break down and go into a session of depression. Especially if her realian daughter had died due to some experiment put on by the Professor. That would have meant that she had lost two of her children plus her husband. Ziggy truly cared for Juli, but he could never tell her how much he cared. He figured that words wouldn't explain anything.

Jr. and MOMO arrived at the field. Once again, the sky was clear and all of the stars were visible. They went to the hill and sat down, looking at each other and talking about the same sensitive subject. Jr. figured out that MOMO definitely wasn't herself that night. She continually asked questions about her parents and Sakura. Jr. tried the best he could to answer all of these questions, but couldn't answer most of them properly.

"Jr. …"

"Another question about your family right?"

"Actually, no. I…just wanted to know…why the Zohar is so important?" Jr. blinked a few times before answering. This question was another almost impossible questions to answer.

"Um…uh, well, I couldn't really tell you the real reason, but I can tell you mine. It brought the Gnosis along with U-DO. So basically, if it wasn't around, then maybe U-DO wouldn't even be here…and I might not have been here either. Who knows…what all those people said about the Zohar being some sort of eternal power…even that might be true. Of course, why should we believe our enemies, right?" MOMO nodded. A few seconds of silence came before MOMO decided to lay down and look up at the stars. She did exactly what she did the last time; she found certain shapes and traced them with her finger.

"Look…I found the Zohar…" MOMO said gently. Jr.'s eyes widened.

"You can actually see that far!"

"No silly, I found it by connecting the stars. There's no way I could possibly see that far." MOMO giggled. She hadn't giggled for their whole conversation and now all of a sudden she was back to her normal self. Jr. was definitely confused. He sighed and then laid down next to MOMO, watching her retrace the star Zohar and showing it to him.

_'All right…now is the time. I have to tell her.'_

"Umm…MOMO?"

"Yes Jr.?" She replied politely. Jr. sat up and MOMO followed. "Is…something wrong?"

"No…actually, I have something to confess…" MOMO tilted her head in confusion. Jr. stood up and helped her up as well.

_I raise my hand as if to show you that I was yours, _

_So yours for the taking, I'm so yours for the taking._

"All right! The computer has them located. It seems like they are perfectly fine. The process is at 97 all ready. In 3…"

Jr. thought for a moment. _'Don't worry about the words…kiss her! That's even better!'_ A delicate breeze blew by, making the scene even more romantic. MOMO was waiting for Jr. to speak up, but instead he looked her in the eyes. He began to lean towards her…

_That's when I felt the wind pick up_

_I grabbed the rail while choking up_

"2…" The group was all staring at the Professor, waiting for the process to be complete.

MOMO's heart raced. _'Is he…going to kiss me?'_ She blushed as she followed his actions getting closer to him as well.

_These words to say…_

"1….Let's bring them back!" The Professor yelled as he pushed a button.

Jr. and MOMO were now embraced in a kiss. They hadn't noticed they were glowing with a bright white light outline. Their environment changed before their eyes, even though they didn't notice.

_And then you kissed me._

The image of Jr. and MOMO appeared, but something was different. Shion waited until the image was clearer. She gasped and smiled at the same time as she noticed what was different. Every one gasped, but the Professor started dancing instead.

"I knew it! I knew it!" The Professor chanted.

"PROFESSOR!" Every one turned to him, and then noticed that they were the ones yelling now.

Jr. and MOMO broke the kiss and then their eyes went wide. MOMO had mixed emotions, she was happy and embarrassed. She felt her face go red and then she looked at Jr. Jr.'s face was beet red.

"…Um…nice to be back?" MOMO greeted as she turned to Shion and the others. She put on a nervous smile, noticing the look that came from Shion. All of a sudden Matthews and Tony ran up to her.

"So? What'd he taste like?" Tony asked excited. MOMO inhaled deeply as though she had been insulted and then she turned away quickly, hoping she could avoid the question.

"Tony! Don't harass the girl! By the way, that was my question too…" Matthews stated. MOMO backed up, letting go of Jr.'s hand. Jr. was petrified…he couldn't believe everyone saw him kissing MOMO. Jr. sank to the floor and tilted his head down in embarrassment.

"See Professor! I told you it should have been a same gender thing!"

"Assistant Scott, you have to admit that they are such a cute couple." Assistant Scott sighed. Then he looked over at the petrified Jr. and the scared out of her wits MOMO, who was being questioned by Tony and Matthews.

"You know…I actually would have to agree." Assistant Scott lightened up and smiled.

"At least they came back alive." Chaos commented as he walked over to Jr., to see if he was okay. "Jr.? Umm…hello?" No response. Chaos was puzzled…but then decided that Shion could get him to speak up. "Shion! Jr.'s …eh, turned to stone?" Shion came over and looked at Jr.

"Awe! You two are so cute! I'm so glad you two confessed."

"But Shion! It wasn't even a confession! I haven't even told her the line yet! I haven't even told her I love her yet…the kiss…was just out of…reaction…!" Jr. finally said, looking up at Shion, his eyes wide with fear and his face red with embarrassment. Shion giggled and then burst out into full laughter.

"Oh now, come on! You know that was a confession!"

"I'm not sure what it was Shion! I kept thinking on so many ways to tell her and then, this one just pops out of nowhere…wait, my thoughts of that were really strong…oh shoot. I'm hoping Gaignun didn't hear any of it. If he did…I'm doomed." Shion laughed again.

"Please! Stop asking me such inappropriate questions! We didn't do anything to the effect of what you're asking!" MOMO yelled, while trying to get Matthews and Tony to leave her alone. The persistent duo didn't falter at her request and continued asking…disturbing questions. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" MOMO yelled. She pushed past the two and ran off to her corridors, where she knew she would be safe from them. The two stood there, now quite, with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Then after a few seconds of silence, the two burst out laughing.

"Look what you did you two!" Shion scolded, leaving Jr. and chaos and walking over to Matthews and Tony. She started lecturing them, but they didn't listen because they didn't care. They just continued to laugh, but the subject changing to how Shion is such a 'dork'.

Jr. stood up, watching everything go into commotion. He watched as everything slowed down to slow motion. Soon, the colors were gone and everything was in black and white. Jr. turned around when something landed on his shoulder, something very familiar.

"Sakura?" he said, looking at a brown haired, green eyed girl. She smiled and then sighed.

"I knew I could believe in you, Rubedo. My sister is safe and now that I know I can leave her with you, my soul can be released. I won't be able to come back like this, these visions of me…will be gone. No matter what, even if you can't talk to me anymore, know that I will always be with you. I love you Rubedo, now go to her." Sakura walked up to Jr. and hugged him. Then she backed away, Jr. watching her with a smile.

"I promised…didn't I? I…I love you too Sakura." Right before Jr.'s eyes, Sakura grew a pair of angelic wings that unfolded from her back. She then started to ascend to a higher place.

"Good bye…Sakura." Jr. said. He then turned to the recent scene that had been frozen and watched it as it went back to the normal speed. He smiled and then started his way to MOMO's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that is the chapter that I have been anxious to get up. I hope you all liked it and the story is coming to an end in the next chapter. until then, have fun!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga and if I forgot to metion the song in chapter 13, then I don't own that either. That was from 18th Floor Balcony by Blue October, so it's thier song not mine...I'm sorry for not posting that in the last chapter, but I wanted that chapter up so badly that I didn't want to think about disclaiming rights and what not. lol. Anyway, this chapter I took a little more time on (if you couldn't tell) so I took the disclaiming stuff into consideration. I'm also sorry for the rulers, but they appear to not be working correctly in my profile section thing, so I'm sad. I'll figure out something to create them on my own though. Enough of my petty talk, get reading all of you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

Jr. arrived at MOMO's room and walked to her bed and sat next to her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi Jr. How are you? Are you …feeling a little better?" Jr. sighed and then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. At first the whole thing was a little overwhelming. Now, its all better and I don't mind the others seeing us kiss." MOMO blushed as well as Jr. She grabbed his hand and held it close to her chest.

"I love you Jr." Jr. smiled.

"I love you too MOMO." He leaned in and kissed MOMO for the second time. Suddenly, the two were interrupted by a knock on the door. MOMO and Jr. broke the kiss. MOMO sighed and then got up to answer the door.

"Yes?" She asked as she looked up into chaos' eyes. She was surprised that it was chaos and not Tony and Matthews coming to harass her again.

"I just wanted to come and welcome you back. In a better way than what the others did." Chaos smiled along with MOMO. "I'm, sorry if I was interrupting anything." Chaos apologized. MOMO shook her head.

"No, it's okay. Thank you for welcoming me back, but don't forget, Jr. was there too." She looked back at Jr. and told him to come to the door. Jr. nodded and walked up to them.

"Welcome back Jr., I'm glad that your both safe. You did a good job at protecting MOMO for us." Chaos said, looking down at the redhead.

"Thanks chaos. I've got a question…do you think you could go and ask Gaignun for some spare bullets? While we were on the so called 'trip', I kinda…heh, used 'em all." Chaos nodded. He waved good by and left to go and get Jr.'s spare bullets.

"Jr.! We should go to the park tonight. Do you want to?" MOMO asked, turning to him.

"Yeah, sure. When?"

"Later tonight. Maybe around 8 or 9 o'clock." Jr. nodded in agreement, making MOMO jump with glee. Jr. smiled brightly, but then was mystified by a small glitter of light that had shone through MOMO's chest. It didn't seem to affect her, but something was different. Suddenly, Jr. heard the words 'good bye' and looked around to see who said it. He realized that it had sounded like Sakura and he smiled to himself.

_'You really will be with me forever…'_ He thought to himself. Then he was interrupted when MOMO grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room, letting the door close.

"Jr. isn't everything wonderful now? Everything is so much better than before. With all the battling, betrayal and everything else that has been going on." Jr. sighed and then smiled.

"Yeah, it is. It's a much better environment isn't it?" MOMO nodded her head and then walked over to her dresser drawer. She opened the top drawer and pulled out something that shone.

"Here. I found it one day before you left to fight Albedo. I was going to give it to you earlier, but we were trapped for a while." She handed the pistol over to him. He blinked a few times and then gently took it from her. She smiled, hoping that he would approve of her gift.

"MOMO…you found it? Where in the world did you find such an antique?" He examined it and then looked over its features. She giggled and then smiled.

"I found it in a certain shop." Jr. looked up at her and sighed.

"You bought it? MOMO…I'm sure it must've cost you a fortune. This thing is really old, older than some of my own guns." She smiled and shook her head.

"Actually, it was free. The shop keeper didn't like it and no one else would want it, so he just randomly handed it to me and let me have it." Jr. smiled and then gave a small snicker.

"Thanks MOMO. It's definitely going into my collection." She smiled, happy that he liked her gift. Their conversation then ended when a knock on the door came once again. MOMO walked up to it, Jr. tagging along. When she opened it, she found what she didn't expect. Tony, Matthews and Shion were sitting outside her door. Some odd reason, they all had little party hats and had wine glasses in hand.

"Come on you two! Don't take it too far! We've got a party to get to!" Shion yelled, doing a little twirl and falling onto Matthews shoulder.

"Yeah! Join us in the welcome back party! It is for you guys!" Matthews replied. He held up his glass and then hic-upped. Tony began laughing for no apparent reason, but soon stopped. Everything got quite as Jr. and MOMO stared at the few in front of them with awed looks. They never saw Shion like this, of course Tony and Matthews, but Shion? Jr. sweat dropped as Shion came closer to him.

"Come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her, MOMO following out of pure curiosity. Tony and Matthews started to skip the other way before Shion yelled that they were going the wrong way. They stopped and turned around, skipping that way and singing 'We're off to celebrate the coming! The wonderful coming of friends!'in the Wizard of Oz tune.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all arrived at the Elsa's bar/restaurant within minutes. Jin, Allen, Ziggy, Hammer and even Juli were there. They all watched as Tony and Matthews skipped into the room and then immediately tripping over themselves. Shion was swaying side to side, still dragging Jr. by the collar, but eventually let him and go and sat at the bar. She immediately ordered the droid behind the counter to get her a martini.

"It looks like almost everyone is here. I know that chaos is out to ask Gaignun for my bullets. I think he's the only one missing." Jr. said aloud. The only one that noticed was MOMO, who came up right next to him. MOMO weaved her arm around Jr.'s and smiled.

"I guess…we made it back after all." She stated. Jr. looked over at her and smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess we did." MOMO laid her head on his shoulder while he put his arm around her waist, unweaving it from MOMO's grasp. Just then chaos showed up, Mary, Shelley and Gaignun following.

"Here Jr." chaos walked up to Jr. and handed the bullets to him. Jr. jumped when he heard chaos, disturbing MOMO from gazing at the idiotic drunks that made a funny scene. "Sorry to…uh, interrupt." chaos said slightly guilty that he was the cause of waking MOMO from her gaze. She lifted her head up and let Jr. turn to receive the spare bullets. When Jr. turned around, he saw Mary and Shelley smiling like crazy. Even Gaignun gave a small smile. Jr. took out his guns and loaded them and then put the safety on, just in case it got a little too wild later on that night.

"Looks like you two are finally together Little Master. Congratulations." Shelley congratulated. Mary shook with excitement before completely giving out to it. She tackled Jr. and lifted him up in the air.

"I'm so happy for ya! I knew you could do it!"

"Mary! Put me down! I told you that you could only hold Alby not me!" Jr. struggled to get out of Mary's vice grip. She ignored his cries and then gave him an even bigger hug. Then after a few seconds of not being able to breathe, Jr. was put down. Mary laughed and then went over to talk to MOMO. Jr. gasped for air until he noticed Gaignun staring down at him.

"Not …you too…" Jr. sighed and then stood up into his correct posture. Gaignun shook his head.

"No, I merely wanted to congratulate you. It was about time. I was beginning to think you wouldn't ever tell her until it was too late." Jr. laughed sarcastically.

"Very funny Gaignun…"

"Anyway, I heard all about your trip." Jr. became worried that Gaignun had heard his thoughts when he was thinking too loudly. "I'm glad you came back. It was starting to get lonely around the office. That and the fact that ever since you weren't anywhere in this galaxy, I haven't been able to telepathically communicate with anyone." Jr. sighed a relief sigh when he heard those words. He was safe now that he knew Gaignun hadn't heard any of the thoughts he had.

Suddenly, Hammer came flying passed the two, cutting right in between them, slamming face first into the door. It seemed that Matthews got really mad and threw Hammer across the room.

"This is going to be an interesting night." Gaignun remarked and went over to talk with Shelley, who was now sitting in a booth in the restaurant part of the bar.

Jr. walked back over to MOMO and Mary, who were now engaged in a really long conversation about the trip and what was going on. MOMO told Mary how they had to survive off of fruit and how they stayed clean and everything else that they had witnessed.

Jr. got bored of the subject quickly so he decided to go and join Shion and Allen at the bar. Shion was crying over something, a subject that Jr. had missed.

"What's wrong Shion?" Jr. asked politely, something that didn't really suit him that much.

"I… (hic) I lost my Agent Bunnie doll!" Shion started to cry even harder and she put her head in Allen's chest. He looked over at Jr. and shook his head in confusion.

"Honestly, I don't know what she's talking about. She never had an Agent Bunnie doll. I think she might have had too much to drink." Allen admitted. Jr. nodded and then asked the bar droid to get himself a drink too. "But anyway, you should tell us about your trip." Allen suggested. Jr. turned to him and sighed.

"It wasn't really a trip. More like a nightmare…" Jr. explained. All of a sudden Shion got happy and then asked Jr. the same question.

"How was your trip? Was it fun?" She asked, giggling a little bit. Jr., a bit perturbed at her sudden outburst of happiness, began to explain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night passed quickly. Every one had passed out drunk or went to their rooms early, except for two people.

"So…did you have fun?" Jr. looked over at MOMO who was staring at her non-alcoholic drink. She put her finger in it and stirred it around and smiled.

"Yeah! I did, watching Tony and Matthews sing, dance and try to play catch was really funny." She laughed and then went back to staring at her drink with a small smile on her face. "What about you?"

Jr. smiled dumbly and nodded. "Yeah, it was fun and I'm still enjoying it. You look like you're worried about something though. Are you okay?" MOMO looked back up at him and shook her head.

"I'm not worried about anything. I'm just happy to be back." She grabbed his hand and held it tight, giving him a bright smile. "I'm just worried about weather you'll make it back to your room. I should probably help you there. I'm surprised your not passed out like every one else here." She giggled, receiving a surprised look from Jr. He scratched the back of his head nervously while smiling widely.

"Yeah, maybe your right. I can barely stay awake right now. Maybe we better get going right now huh?" Jr. hopped off of the bar stool but teetered a little bit. MOMO followed him and helped him keep his balance.

They were walking through the halls when the warning lights started flashing.

"MOMO…am I hallucinating and hearing things at the same time?" Jr. asked looking over at MOMO. She had a worried look on her face.

"No…your not. If you were then I would be too." Jr. unwrapped his arm from around her shoulders and tried to support himself. To MOMO's surprise, he stood normally.

"Hurry up and get the others! I'll monitor this hall right here until they come, now hurry!" MOMO hesitated, but nodded afterward and ran off to get the others.

When MOMO arrived in the restaurant/bar part of the Elsa, every one was all ready awake and alert. They all looked over at her and ran up to her.

"What's going on MOMO?" Shion asked.

"Something has invaded the Elsa! Most likely Gnosis, but we have to hurry! Jr. is waiting for us to come and back him up in the halls! Now come on!" MOMO grabbed Shion's arm and dragged her behind her. Everyone followed, still alarmed.

When they all arrived where Jr. had been waiting, they saw him lying down on the ground snoring.

"I kind of figured that he wouldn't last…" MOMO sighed and then went over to him and dragged him out of the middle of the hall and set him up against the wall.

"You stay here with him MOMO, I'm sure he'll need you when he wakes up. We'll be back shortly okay? All right guys, lets go check it out!" Shion commanded, running down the halls. Everyone nodded and followed. Before he left, chaos stopped by MOMO.

"Don't worry MOMO, we'll be all right." MOMO looked up at him and smiled. Then he left to catch up with the others. MOMO sighed as she looked back at the sleeping gunslinger.

"Good luck everyone." She said gently.

So, yes, this is the marking of the ending of the first part! The second part will be up shortly, so look for "Live A Legend" if you want to read it. I've also ended this 'season' with an alternative ending. If you don't feel like reading any more of this plotline, then you can just say that the others encountered Gnosis, but if you want to read more, then find "Live a Legend" and see what they really encounter! I hope you all read the next part because its going to be full of humor! I especially like when...never mind. Let me just let you guys wait in anticipation as I slowly torcher you all to insanity. Okay, I doubt that it would go that far, but still...I'm driving myself insane! Hope you liked the first part! TTYL


	15. Credits and Statistics

Yup yup! The credits area! And also the status of this here story. First the credits though...

Xenosaga's creators

Blue October - reference for the song

Gamegirl07 - for editing some of my chapters

And so, those were the credits. Yeah, not very interesting and if people are reading this then...you need something to do. I know that you probably only stumbled onto this chapter. I might just have to add some comedy if your really bored. But that'll be after I tell you how many pages each chapter was double spaced in Microsoft Word. Otherwise, what ever other programs there are I wouldn't be sure. Anyway...

Chapter 1: 5 pg.

Chapter 2: 4 pg.

Chapter 3: 5 ¼ pg.

Chapter 4: 5 pg.

Chapter 5: 4 ½ pg.

Chapter 6 : 4 ½ pg.

Chapter 7 : 5 pg.

Chapter 8 : 5 pg.

Chapter 9 : 5 pg.

Chapter 10 : 5 ½ pg.

Chapter 11 : 4 ¾ pg.

Chapter 12 : 4 pg.

Chapter 13 : 6 pg.

Chapter 14 : 5 ½ pg.

There we go! Lots of pages huh? Chapter 13 was longer than others cause of the specialty of the specialness of the special relationship between MOMO and Jr. That was three ways of using the word special. Yes, that was special. Anywho, maybe I should tease you guys with a little bit of a sneak peek of the next part huh? Oh, why not! Here ya go!

Shion and the group where running through the Elsa's halls, searching for what might have invaded.

"Shion, My sensor has picked up an abnormality in the Robo-foundry on the basement floor of the Elsa." KOS-MOS informed, making the group stop.

"All right then. Thank you KOS-MOS, now let's see if the Professor and Assistant Scott are all right!" Shion turned back and headed for the elevator, the others following closely.

When the group arrived in the foundry, what they saw was unexpected. The Professor and Assistant Scott were tied up with a handmade rope. Two people were standing next to them.

I can't spoil too much, so thats all I can give. So just wait until my next part comes! Yes, I'm really excited over nothing, but this first part of the story has over 30,000 words, including these. But I'm happy anyway! Until next, we meet. -Jr. The Red Dragon-


End file.
